el amor de un dragon y una hada(fairy tail)
by oveliscoovelisco
Summary: espero que les guste por favor den su opinion eso me aria muy feliz (un amor esta a punto de comenzar) natsu x erza,¿QUIEN DIJO QUE UN AMOR ASI NO PODIA SUCEDER?
1. el iniciode todo

**este fue un amor de dos personas que incio desde cero pero fue cresiendo poco a poco esta pareja se ni mas ni menos que una pareja llamaba nerza (natsu x erza)**

todo empeso en fiore en un gremio llamado fairy tail esta se centra en un pelirrosado llamado natsu que venia con su gato azul llamado happy al terminar una mision regresaron al gremio

natsu: ya llegue (con una sonrisa)

los del gremio: ¡natsu¡ (todos alegres)

mirajane:natsu hola parece que ya volviste (dijo algo alegre)

natsu: pues si a qui estoy

lucy:natsu ya volviste

natsu:si ya volvi

gray:ya era hora demoraste mucho flamitas (dijo gray un poco enojado)

natsu:callate helado con patas (dijo respondiendole)

gray:que dijistes quieres pelear (dijo enojado)

natsu:ven aca entonses (como seguirle la corriente)

 **estonses aparece erza a pararlos antes de que destrosen el gremio**

erza:ya detenganse ustedes dos

 **golpeandolo a la cabesa de ambos**

natsu:auuu eso me dolio erza (mientras se agarraba la cabesa del dolor)

gray:a mi tambien me dolio erza (tan bien sobandose la cabesa)

natsu:parece que tambien terminaste tu mision erza (diciendo muy alegre)

erza:pues si natsu,tambien meda gusto que hallas regresado (con una sonrisa muy linda)

 **al parecer erza tuvo una mision tipo s**

wendy:natsu-que bien que regresaste

natsu:gracias

erza:oye natsu quiero hablar contigo en privado (con un tono de seriedad)

natsu: ok

*saliendo del gremio*

erza:natsu me encontre con gerard (en un tono triste )

natsu:que paso? te dijo algo malo ? (lleno de dudas)

erza:ya estoy arta de el por que no puedo vivir en paz (llorando tristemente)

natsu:a un lo amas? (tratando de animarla)

erza:no,yo solo quiero vivr tranquila (aun llorando )

natsu:no te preocupes yo estoy aqui (tratando de consolar)

erza:natsu ya no puedo,pense que lo sacaria de mi corazon que hace aqui (aun llorando)

 **natsu en un movimiento la abraza para consolarla**

natsu:descuid,yo tratare de acabar esto (con un estado serio)

natsu:deja de llorar esa no es la erza que yo conosco (tratandode de consolarla)

erza:gracias natsu ire arentro a comer un pastelito (tratando de sonreir)

 ***miertras que erza entra al gremio,natsu se siguio preguntando ¿que habra pasado en la mision?***

natsu:hare todolo posible para que estes bien erza,lo prometo


	2. que paso?

**lo que paso en aquel lugar donde erza hiso su mision tipo de varias horars peleando con monstruos en una isla oscura termina su mision hiendo al gremio ya que la estaban esperando natsu y los demas**

erza:creo que ya termine,ire al gremio e avisarle al maestro y a los demas que lleguea salvo (con unsa sonrisa)

 **pero mientras erza caminaba para ir al barco par air al gremio se ecuentra con alguien con un aura muy oscura**

desconocido:hola erza cuanto tiempo sin verte como estas (son una sonrisa diabolica)

erza:esa aura se me ase cimiliar pero no lo puedo recodesconnoser (mientras hablaba en su mente)

desconocido:parece que aun no me reconoces, esta bien me quitare la capucha (quitandose la capucha)

erza:no puede ser

 **aquel sufrimiento que tuvo erza en un tiempo volvio y con mas fuerza**

erza:que haces aqui gerard (media asustada)

gerard:vaya si eres tonta por no reconoserme,es que acaso te olvidaste de mi? (con una aura oscura y una sonrisa malvada)

erza:que haces aqui pense que estarias muerto despues de los grandes juegos majicos¡ (con una vos gritona)

gerard:linda y tonta erza piensas que podria morir con los dragones jajajaja

erza:que quieres de mi (aun temblando y devil por la mision tipo s)

gerard:tu sabes lo que quiero erza (con seriedad ) y nada mas ni nada menos que tu erza scarlet

erza:de que estas hablando? (con una gran duda) que quieres de mi

gerard:quiero que volvamos a ser uno erza (dijo con vos leve pero traicionera)

erza:no quiero estar con un hombre que no sabe nada se mi (dijo mientras aun tenia fuerzas)

gerard:ja estas mintiendo erza se que aun me quieres y lo sabes (gritoneando )

erza :estas demente,jamas volvere a estar junto a ti ( negandose a gerard) nos isiste daño a todos mis amigos eres un ser sir remedio gerard

(mientras aun le queda fuerza)

gerard:acaso estas enamoradade otro ¡ (grito con furia)

erza:no es tu incunvencia tuya,no te metas en mi vida (gritaba con todas sus fuerzas) vete de aqui y dejame en paz,¡largate¡

 **cuando erza termino de gritar , estando devil erza ya no pudo estas mucho de pie gerard aprovecho**

gerard:si no estas con migo no estas con nadie¡,¡vigas selestiales¡

 **erza saliendo volo por los aires y cayo en el suelo seco**

gerad : lo siento erza pero seras mia te guste ono

 **erza con sus ultimas palabras de aliento y llorando dijo**

erza:gerard que paso contigo

gerard: a dios erza nos volveremos a encontrar

 **despues de eso erza desperto de una hora el barcoaun seguia consus fuerza fue ala emferia mas cercana para que sus heridas de una semana volvia al gremio al ver a todos,fue a contar lo que paso a natsu y empeso a esperar a olvidarse de todo**

erza:espero que nunca vuelvas gerard

a esperar la sguiente parte 


	3. la isla maldita

**erza le habia contado todo lo sucedido a natsu un dia,luego al dia siguiente natsu quiso olvidar todo como un simple sueño pero no pudo saber que se trataba de erza su amiga desde la infancia,estubo pensando todo el dia hasta que se decidio.**

natsu:viejo maestro (como si lo estubiera buscando)

makarov:que pasa hijo (con un tono serio)

natsu:voy a estar un tiempo en una mision

makarov:por cuanto tiempo?

natsu:una semana

makarov:ya entiendo,ok,cuidate mucho y evita causarle problemas al gremio esta bien?(dijo todo convencido)

natsu:gracias viejo(todo sonriente)

makarov:haa,casi se me olvida,que tipo de mision es?(dijo mientras se agaraba el bigote

natsu:es de...( **natsu tuvo que decir una pequeñita metirita para que no se diera cuenta)** a buscar uvas (dijo con un tono convincente)

makarov:jajajaja enserio,bueno, buena suerte (todofeliz(aunque dudaba un poco,ya que el aceptaba trabajos duros))cuidate hijo(con una sonrisa

makarov:espera,no vas a ir con lucy o gray (dijo preguntandole al peliroza

natsu:no quiero molestarlos jajja (rascandose la nuca mientras reia)

natsu:chau viejo,gracias(djo mientras corria acia la puerta del gremio)

natsu:bien,ahora tengo que ira la casa de erza

 **natsu no dudo con su decision sabia que era arriesgado pero tenia que hacerlo por ella**

 ***en la casa de erza*** toc toc toc

natsu:puedo entrar?

erza:quien sera?

 **abrio la puerta y veia a natsu un poco serio**

erza:que pasa natsu,algo pasa en el gremio(dijo algo preocupada)

natsu:no el gremio esta bien,solo que...

erza:que pasa,dime

nartsu:he tomado una decision (decia con una tonada seria)

erza:¿de que estas hablando?(con un tono preocupada)

natsu:voy a buscar a gerard (decia seriamente)

erza:que estas loco,como que vas a pelear con gerard (dijo algo asustada)

 **natsu:es que no lo entiendes erza ¡ya no vienes al gremio,ya no sonries,vives asustada,ni te veo comiendo pastel,tu no eres la erza que yo conosco desde que vistes a gerad tu vida cambio**

erza:natsu(dijo sacando todas las lagrimas desde sus lindos ojos)

natsu:...lo siento no queria hablarte de esa manera solo que yo...yo...no quiero verte de esa manera,quiero ver esa erza donde nos interrunpia cuando yo y gray peleabamos,esa erza que ponia al gremio en por eso yo are todo lo posible para que estes feliz entiendes

 **erza fue hacia los brazoz de erza y fue a habrazar a natsu**

natsu:que pasa erza(dijoalgo confundido)

erza:(rompiendo el llanto)no quiero que vallas a pelear con girard,girard se a vueltomas fuerteno podras detenerlo¡

natsu:si no vuelvo en una semana quiero que cuides al gremio por favor,¿vale?(con un tono de seriedad

natsu:donde fue el lugar donde viste a gerard?¡ (pregutadole a erza)

erza:no quiero que vallas natsu,por que no lo entiendes(dijo tratado de no llorar)

natsu:¡no seas tonta yo no voy a morir¡ (dijo todo comfiado)acaso no sabes que soy hijo de igneel y que pude vencer a sting y a rogue

 **erza tratando de quedar convencida y tratando de limpiar las lagrimas,no tuvo otra opcion quedecirle donde estaba gerard  
**

erza:te lo dire entonces

natsu: ok,dime

erza:lo vie en una isla habitada por moustros llamada ¨la isla del terror¨ahi fue donde termine mimision tipo ¨s¨

natsu:que nombre tan raro,bueno ¡aya voy¡ (diciendo con un tono de alegria

erza:no iras con happy (preguntandole para que tuviera ayuda)

natsu:no,pero mas bien quiero que lo cuides por mi ,¿esta bien? (le dijo todocofiado)

erza:esta bien,ve con cuidado (tratando de no desanimarlo)

natsu(levantando su pulgar en muestra de vistoria)regresare con vida te lo prometo (con una sorisa de comfianza)

erza:(en su cabeza)quisiera ir contigo pero no estoy bien y no puedo usar majia, seria un estobo para ti

natsu:por cierto,no le digas a gray y a lucy ni al maestro (dijo seriamente)

erza:por que?

natsu:por que fui a buscar uvas

erza:jajajaja que mentira mas graciosas ( con una sonrisa)

natsu:(en su cabesa)que linda cuando rie esa es la erza que conosco

natsu: jejeje no soy muy bueno mintiendo jeje,bueno ..entonces me voy

erza:ve con cuidado

natsu:si¡

 **una ves que cerro la puerta fue conrriendo para buscar un rentador de botes,sabiendo que se mareaba por lo que es un dragon slayer pero tenia que hacerlo por erza y no tuvo opcion,una ves llegando a la isla dio el primer paso**

natsu:muy bien gerard esta ves te derotare pase lo que pase.¡estoy encendido¡

 **con la fuerza de natsu y la fuerza de su amiga de la infancia estaba seguro que iba ganar,pero que cosas encontrara natsu mientras va a busca a gerard**

 **en el proximo capitulo**


	4. te encontre

**natsu,una ves etrando a la isla fue directo a buscar a gerard ,pero a natsu se le olvido los monstruo que le dijo erza mientras iva en su viaje,pero que cosa habra encontrando a esa isla**

natsu:esto acaba aqui gerard no dejare que lastimes a erza otra ves (mientras corria)

 **mientras que natsu entraba mas y mas en la isla,salen unos cosas oscuras eran los monstruos**

monstruo 1 : A donde vas mocoso? (con un tono molesto)

 **natsu lo ignora y sigue corriendo**

mostruo2 :maldito mocoso te devorare(corriendo detras de el)

 **todos los monstruos fueron hacia el,lo que no sabian era que natsu era hijo de igneel y que su gremio gano los juegos magicos,con toda prisa natsu dijo**

natsu:¡no estorben¡(( **Karyuu no Koen-Llama Brillante del Dragón de Fuego** ) **mandados a volar a diferentes direcciones los monstruos y a la ves derrotados natsu siguio con su camino)**

natsu:que raro,por que erza le tomo trabajo derrotar a estos bobos (mientras conrria y hablaba con siguo mismo)tal ves ya la supere (todo confiado y feliz)

 **con todas las batallas que hacia natsu en la isla demoro 5 dias y erza estaba preocupada por lo que ocurria**

erza:no debi dejarlo que se valla,por favor regresa natsu (con una lagrima en el ojo)

 ***pero volviendo a la isla***

natsu:maldicion donde estas gerard¡(todo enojado)

 **derrepente una gran oscuridad atras de el se le notava un hombre con cabello azul**

natsu:gerard eres tu ?¡ (con una gran ira),por fin te encontre

gerard:natsu cuanto tiempo sin verte como esta el gremio y erza? (con una gran risa y sonrisa diabolica)

natsu:(con una mirada fria)Maldito al fin muestras tu cara despues de tanto tiempo

gerard:de que hablas todavia que los ayude a pelear con los dragones pelando con ustedes y alado de erza (con una mirada seria)

natsu:no mereces pronunciar el nombre de erza en tu boca,suena horrible (con la mirada fria)

gerard:y que haras cerrarme la boca (con una sonrisa malvada)

natsu:para eso bine aqui ...¡para que dejes en paz a la persona mas importante para mi¡

 **una ves que explico eso sobre lo que dijo natsu,gerard entendio algo**

gerard:ya veo...por esa razon erza te elijio, ¡pero no DEJARE QUE USTEDES SEAN FELICES,NO MIENTRAS YO ESTE AQUI¡

natsu:¡te hare pagar por todo lo que hiciste desde el comienzo¡(sacando todo su poder)

gerard:no se si eres tonto o valiente a venir aqui a enfrentarme a mi ,natsu (tambien sacando todo su poder)

 **la pelea mas grande esta a punto de comenzar que pasara?**

 **en el siguiente capitulo**


	5. LO QUE PASO EN EL GREMIO

**la pelea de una dragon y un mago malvado estuvo a punto de su pelea pero que estaba pasando en el gremio de fairy tail desde que natsu se fue?**

 **lucy y happy van a casa de erza**

toc,toc,toc

lucy:erza?,eeeerzaaa,estas ahi?(mientras tocaba la puerta)

happy :creo que no esta

 ***abriendo la puerta***

erza:quien es?

lucy:hola(con una sonrrisa)

happy:erza(con una sonrrisa)

erza:ha,hola,como estas?(una sonrrisa forzada)

aqui y pense si viste a natsu ya paso un par de dias y no dijo nada a nosotros?(con una sonrisa)

erza:a natsu?(diablos que les digo)(mientras hablaba en su cabesa)

happy:aye(con una sonrisa muy linda)

erza:creo que fue a una mision (rascandose la cabesa con una riza forzada)

lucy:el solo¡,sin decirnos nada?(decepcionada)

happy:no puede ser yo queria ir(un poco triste)

erza:no se preocupen el regresara muy poco(comfiada)el es natsua a si que no hay que preocuparse(una sonrisa poca convencida)

lucy:si creo que tienes happy

happy:aye

êrza:adios cuidense,entre un tienpo vuelvo al gremio(despidiendose)

*cerrando puerta*

erza:natsu ya no puedo mentir mas por mucho tiempo por favor regresa por favor(con una lagrima en su ojo)

lucy:no notaste a erza un poco extraña(dudandose mientras se agaraba el menton)

happy:yo la vi normal (una sonrrisa linda)

lucy:no se,algo esta pasando aqui (en su cabeza)

 **lucy ya estaba sospechando cuando iba al gremio sin respuestas,una ves entrando lucy fue donde el pizarron de misiones y vio que todos estan alli ,(ya que cuando haces una mision tomas la hoja de la mision y vas a donde dice la hoja e ir al que pidio la mision)**

lucy:todas las misiones estan aqui,que esta pasando?(agarrandoseel menton)

gray:que pasa lucy

lucy:lo que pasa es que-(mientras voltea la cabeza)

lucy:gray esta desnudoponte ropa(esclamado)

gray:mmm a si,no tngo ropa jajaja(con un too burlon)

lucy:tenias que ser gray jajaja

gray:bueno ya esta,ahora dime que pasa ?

lucy:bueno, segun erza dice que natsu fue a una misison pero todas las misiones estan aqui(señalando el pizarron)

gray:tienen razon,todas estan aqui(viendo el pizarron)

wendy:hola chicos,donde esta natsu y erza?,no los veo?(con una voz suave)

lucy:erza esta en su casa y natsu nadie sabe donde esta

wnedy:tenemos que ir a buscarlo(dando opnion)

lucy:pero a donde?(pensando donde iria natsu)

makarov:el fue a recolectar uvas,porque preguntan,natsu no se los dijo?(con una vos seria)

y wendy:¡A BUSCAR UVAS¡

gray:jajajaj,fue engañado maestro(a un riendose)

wendy:a buscar uvas,eso es absurdo(opinando)

lucy:natsu,aciendo eso?,no lo creo(con un too burlon)

makarov:pues ahora que lo dicen,creo que si me engaño(rascandose la cabeza)ese mocoso(cerrando su puño con furia)

makarov:gray,charle,juvia,gray,happy y lucy vayan a buscarlo ahora (con un tono muy serio y cabreado)

lucy:pero maestro nadie sabe donde esta donde lo buscaremos(preocupada)

 **mientras que elmaestro penso donde estaria natsu,alguien entra en el gremio)**

makarov:erza,hija que haces aqui?,deberia estar en cama(opninado)

erza:ya no puedo mas,maestro,amigos tenemos que esalvar a natsu ¡ahora¡(controlando su llanto)

lucy:como?sabes donde esta

erza:si ,se los dire en el camiino(tapando su llanto)

gray:pero no **tienes** magia erza,como podras estar en pie (esclamado)

erza:no te preocupes,yo estare bien,yo los estare esperando en el bote(tratando se sonreir)

wendy:en un bote?,eso quiere decir que esta en una isla?(con u tono peocupada)

erza:si,vamos,demonos prisa (tomando la delantera)

lucy:¡¿por que no dijistes nada,por que lo ocultaste erza,pesponde¡?(con un llanto triste)

erza:el me dijo que no dijiera nada por el bien de todos (tratando de parar el llanto)

 **lucy con toda su fuerza,va donde erza y le da una bofetada**

gray:¡lucy¡

wnedy:lucy-san

makarov:lucy,porque hisiste eso?

lucy:natsu ya podria estar muerto y nosotros si sabes nada(rompiendoel llanto)

erza:¡no digas estupideces(exlamando )

 **erza le devuelve la bofetada a lucy,todo el gremio vio lo que habia susedido**

erza:natsu no es debil,el no seria derotadopor nadi,he vivido con el y co gray cuando eramos niños ,lo conosco muy bien y se que el nose dara por vencido(gritado con todas sus fuerzas)

lucy:erza(tratando de parar el llanto)

erza:perdoname, pero nunca vuelvas a decir eso por favor(tratando de darlela mano)

lucy:si,perdoname(dandole la mano)

erza:bueno en marcha,vamos(sonrriendo)

wendy,gray,lucy,jjuvia y charles:vamos

happy:aye

makarov:vayan con cuidado (con un tono serio)

 **mientras que todo eso habia pasado durante la batalla de natsu y gerard,natsu tenia difilcultades para vencer a gerard**

gerard:que te pasa natsu eso es tododas lastima (mientras se limpiaba el cuerpo)

natsu::apenas estoy comenenzando,me las pagaras por todas (mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su boca)

 **la batalla seguia y seguia hasta no detenerse, VASMOS CHICOS VAYAS A SALVAR A ANATSU CUANTO ANTES**

 **ENEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO JEJE**


	6. segundo asalto

**erza durante el viaje les conto todo sobre lo que habria pasado con gerard ,los demas queraron inpactados co la noticia y a la ves enojados ya que tambien dijo sobre lo que le gerard cuando estaba herido**

gray:grandicimo cobarde no te lo perdonare

lucy:es un monstruo

hapy:tenemos que ir a ayudarlo

yuvia:yuvia ira donde gray-sama vaya ya sea por el fin del mundo

gray:alejate de miiii

erza:no hay tiempo que perder vamos a buscar a natsu

siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

 **una ves que llegaron a la isla fueron a buscar a natsu y patear a gerard ,mientras natsu y gerard se estaban dando como nunca**

 **natsu** :karyu no hoko(rugido del dragon de fuego)  
 **gerard lo esquiva con facilidad aun sabiendo que ese golpe no le iba a causar daño**

gerard :maldito mocoso .''JAULA DE LAS TINIEBLAS¡ OBSERBA MI ATAQUE MAS FUERTE

natsu:o no esto no es buen,maldicion ya no tengo mucha magia

 **una enorme bola de energia oscura rodea a gerard a puto de lanzar la bola ,natsu ya no pudo ver bien ya que estaba en su punto de desmayarse se pone a recordar esas emorsas imagenes de su gremio amado y todos las personasque habitaba en ella**

natsu:maldicion jeje..jeje,ya no puedo ma,devi comer algo e estos dias...je(mientras agonisaba)

gerard:¡ **muere¡**

 _les recomiendo que pongan u soudtrack triste mientras lean_

 **mientras lo unico que podia hacer natsu ahora esperar su muerte**

 **pero sonrriendo y llorando a la ves algo sale de la boca de nuestro heroe**

natsu:lo siento erza...no pude..cumplir mi...promesa jeje

 **gerard riendose y poniendo su sonrisa diabolica logro derotar a natsu**

gerard:SI,SI,E GANADO ESTA TU ESPIRITU MADITO GUSANO PENSATES QUE PODIAS TENER EL AMOR DE ERZA ?¡ERES UN GRANDISIMO ESTUPIDO JAJAJAJ

 **mientras que gerard reia penso que lo habia derotado para se veia una sombra en medio del humo que habia provocado**

puede ser (sorprendido)

voz del humo:estas bien natsu?

gerard:quien demonios eres tu y como fue que resististe a mi poder?¡

 **cuando se disperso el nada mas ni nada menos que juvia poniendo su barrera de agua**

les recomiendo que pongan su thema de este

gerard:quien eres tu ?

juvia:soy la esposa de gray sama

gray:oye no estamos casados sabes

..natsu

gray:oye antorcha,no me digas que te vas a morir por eso

natsu:maldicion...que hacen aqui

lucy:erza nos dijo donde estabas

natsu:le dije..que no diga nada jejeje ...parece que no sabe...ocultar un secreto (tratando de reaccionar)

gray:y parece que otro no sabe mentir jejejej

natsu:por sierto...donde esta erza

wendy:se quedo en bote esperandonos

natsu:me gustaria irme de aqui..pero teno e alguien a quien golperar

gray:noseas tonto no tienes casi nada de magia matara en un 2por 3

wendy:nosotros nos encargamos natsu-san

natsu:chicos

gray:ya callate y duermete un rato nosotros nos encargamos

gray:oye estupido,ven y pelea con nosotros

gerard:por que no se van al infierno?¡,mueran ¡ **VIGAS CELESTIALES¡**  
 **El usuario cierra su puño, a excepción de dos dedos y golpes hacia atrás. Una gran esfera de la magia celestial aparece y se lanza hacia gray y a los demas**

gray:estupido ICE MIKE:LANZAS ( Gray extiende los brazos hacia adelante, creando largas lanzas, hielo curvas que se disparan hacia su enemigo, empalandolos. Esto lo convierte en un poderoso ataque a distancia.)

juvia:juvia tambien ayudara

wendy:¡rugido del dragon¡

gray:que¡,desde cuando se volvio tan fuerte

 **gerard con toda su furia su furia dispara su verdadero poder**

gerard:¡ABYSS BRACK¡

 **PARA LOS QUE NO SEPAN** **Este hechizo necesita Magia elemental de cuatro elementos, fuego, agua, tierra y viento. Después de la fusión de los cuatro elementos, el usuario suelta una ráfaga oscura destructiva. Esta magia puede ser emitido por un usuario o cuatro usuarios que manejan cada una magia elemental**

 **todo parecia acabado hasta que una linda haza peliroja entra en accion**

 **erza:¡magia de reequipamiento¡** armadura de hercules

 **Una armadura hecha completamente de diamante, es por ello la más dura de las de su inventario. Con ella sobrevivió al gran cañonazo del Phantom MK II, y a pesar de su fortaleza, la dejó completamente destrozada**

natsu:erza..recuperaste tu magia eso me alegra (mientras se lo decia en su cabeza)

erza:maldito nodejare que lastimes a nadie mas,MAGIA DE REEQUIPAMIENTO ¡ANILLO CELESTIAL¡

gerard:pero miren quien esta aqui la cobarde titania,creeias que enviando un peon de fuego me iba a derrotar

erza:natsu,no es un peon y yo no lo envie fue por su volunta estupido (con una mirada fria)

gerard:no quieres estar con migo hasta la muerte ¿que dices?

erza:lo siento,pero estaras ya muerto cuando acabe contigo

gerard:grandicima tonta,¡seras mia y de nadie mas¡

 **mientras que erza peleaba con gerard,lucy fue la unica que no salio herira se llevo a gray a juvia y wendy y natsu con ayuda de sus espiritus celestialespero natsu se reuso**

lucy:que haces tienes magia vavomos,erza nos dio esa oprtunidad

natsu:(con una mirada fria)callate lucy lleva a los demas yo me encargare de gerard

lucy:*suspiro*natsu

erza:¡que esperas llevalos¡ yo y erza nos encargaremos de esto

lucy:maldicion (llorando y corriendo mientras se los lleva sus amigos con los espiritus celestiales)

natsu:¡GERARD¡

 **con toda la furia que tenia natsuen su interior desbloquea su dragon force y se prepara para su segunda ronda**

natsu:¡esta ves te voy a derotar¡

 **mientras que natsu va e ayudar a erza,gerard la empieca torturarla con recordando aquellos recuerdos oscuros**

 **LOGRARA LLEGAR NATSU DONDE LA BATALLA DE ERZA Y GERARD**

 **EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO jeje**


	7. lo que sentía natsu

a pedido del publico mejorare la ortografia ya que escribia sin ver y publicaba pero ahora revisare si tengo una falta a si que comencemos

BUENO AL PARECER CUANDO NATSU FUE A REGRESAR A LA PELEA CON GERARD,ERZA DANDOLO TODO NO PUEDO GANAR A GERARD YA QUE TODAVIA SU MAGIA NO HABIA REGRESADO DEL TODO Y SU FUERZA NO ERA DEL TODO BIEN

natsu:¡erza¡

erza:natsu ,estas bien (aliviada)

gerard:maldito insecto,que persistente,pero bueno que era de esperarse

natsu:erza,yo me encargare de esto,ve donde los demas y sal de la isla por favor

erza:no,natsu,peleemos juntos,si nosotros dos nos unimos podemos ganarle

natsu(un poco sonrojado)esta bien,pero procura que no te haga mucho daño

erza:esta bien

gerard:si ya terminaron de sus tonterias,acabare contigo natsu(encabronado)

natsu:intentalo estupido

gerard:no si primero me encargo de erza primero (sonrisa malvada)

 **gerard tenia que hacer que natsu este inconsiente para que gerard derrotar a erza y acabar esto de una buena ves**

gerard:desaparece natsu

natsu:¿¡que didjistes?¡

gerard:¡EXPLOSION CELESTIAL¡

 **El usuario cierra su puño, a excepción de dos dedos y golpes hacia atrás. Una gran esfera de la magia celestial aparece y se lanza hacia NATSU**

natsu:¡maldicion¡

erza:natsu,descuida voy por ti

gerard:tranquila el morira con eso,pero estara durmiedo por un largo rato

erza:miserable

gerard:ahora no hay nadie que pueda calvarte erza

gerard:esto se acabo

erza:(con la cabeza hacia bajo)almenos podre salir de estos sufrimientos

gerard:muere,¡ALTAIRIS¡

 **Cruza los brazos sobre su cabeza para comenzar a lanzar el hechizo. Mientras se prepara para disparar el hechizo, todas las sombras cercanas son atraídos hacia él. Entonces da rienda suelta a una esfera de color negro con pequeñas luces blancas, similares a las del cielo nocturno. El astro parece ser muy denso, y pueden tener una enorme cantidad de gravedad para aplastar a sus oponentes. Su poder se dice que es comparable a la potencia de un meteorito real. Este hechizo se utiliza cuando simon salvo a erza**

erza:(con la mirada perdida) ese ataque...¡ESE ATAQUE FUE PARA DERROTARME EN LA TORRE DEL CIELO¡.(suspiro)simon(rompiendo lagrimas)

gerard:ahora nadie va a detenerme (risa tenebrosa)

erza:maldicion,maldicion (golpeando el suelo arrodillada)ya no tengo fuerzas

gerard:¡MUERE¡

 **mientras que gerard lanza el altairis erza llorando y con la mirada sonriente hacia la mirada para abajo se dijo asi misma unas palabras**

erza: _bueno,esto era todo,pude aver vivivdo mas tiempo si no te hubiera visto nunca en mi vida gerard,podia estar en el gremio mas tiempo con los demas,aunque siempre era una agua fiestas,pero tu fuiste el cambio todo natsu,de no ser por ti ahora seguiria con el miedo que me aterraba ahora se que puedo morirr en paz,ahora podras vivir mejor y pelear mas con gray,ahora podran jugar mas en el gremio,incluso talves puedas enamorarte de lucy y nener una mejor vida,¿no lo crees?,si no estuviera gerard,talvez me hubieraamos podido tener una relacion muy rara jeje,tonta ¿que estoy diciendo? es imposible que un dragon se enamore de una hada y para colmo renegada,pero bueno._ _ **ADIOS NATSU,**_ _nos volveremos aver algun dia_

 ** _mientras erza estaba por decidir su final,alguien se pone adelante de erza_**

voz desconocida:¿que estas haciendo erza,no piensas en contraatacar

erza:quien me esta hablando,no logro reconocerlo

 **AL SECARSE LAS LAGRIMAS VIO QUE ERA NUESTRO GUERRERO FAVORITO,ERA** ** _NATSU_**

erza:(impresionada)¡natsu¡como puede ser que-

natsu:(mirada fria)ya te lo dije erza,hare todo lo posible para que estes bien ¡NO IMPORTA LO QUE SUCEDIERA¡

erza:(sorojada)natsu

gerard:maldito gusano,¿por que eres tanresistente¡?

natsu:por 2 razones:por que soy un dragon force y por sobre todo ¡hacia el amor que puedo tener a alguien sercano¡

natsu:si tu tiras una gran bola de luz oscura entonces,¡ai que luchar igual¡,¡ **llama gigante del dragon de fuego¡**

 **lanza una bola de fuego muy grande a gerard,ambos por la larga pelea que tuvieron durante los dias ambos ya se sintieron cansados,pero gerard tenia lo suficientee para vencenlos a los dosera como una pelea de energias**

natsu:maldicion,¿¡por que esta retrocediendo?¡lo estoy dando todo

gerard:Acabare con esto de una buena ves

 **pero al ver la pelea de natsu y gerard,erza se levanto con fuerza**

erza:magia de reequipamiento,¡amrmadura de la emperatrs de laz llamas¡

erza:natsu¡,toma mi poder para derrotar a gerard de una vez,no tengo mucha maga

natsu:muy bien,peero como lo hago

erza:solo toma mi mano para brindarte toda mi magia que me queda (sonrojada)

natsu:muy bien

 **erza y natsu se agarran sus manos y natsu empieca a tener energia de erza con eltraje de fuego**

natsu:(con una sonrisa muy linda)vamos a hacerlo erza

erza:¡si¡

 **ambos sostienen sus manos y con todo sus poder empiecan a decirlo juntos**

nerza:LLama gigante del dragon del fuego,al maximo poder¡

gerard:¡¿que?¡,¡que pasa¡

 **con la fuerza de los dos fue tan abrumador que la bola oscura etrocede que choca donde gerard,haciendo que llama gigante del dragon del fuego y altayris choquen donde gerarrd y salga volando hasta chocar hasta ua montaña y caiga contra el suelo**

gerard:mal...ditos sean fairy...tail

natsu:lo logramos (a puntode caer),lo hisimos

erza:natsu...natsu reacciona estas bien

erza:rayos...yo tambien estoy exausto y herira ya no puedo estas de pie ..por ucho tiempo

 **natsu y erza estaban exaustos y heridos que se quedaron sin magia t quedaron inconsientes,hasta que dos gatitos exceed que fueron mandados por lucy y wendy fueron al rescate**

 **happy:¡natsu¡**

 **charle:¡erza¡**

 **happy y charle se llevan a natsu y wendy se llevan a natsu y erza lucy y los demas esperan en el bote**

lucy:hasta que llegaron

gray:ya era hora

wendy:hay que llevarlos a la emfermia mas cercana,¡vamos¡

 **todos fueron ala emfermeria mas cercana y pusieron a natsuy erza en reposo que pasara despues ...en el siguiente capitulo**


	8. soy la primera?

**lucy y los demas fueron a mandarona natsu y erza a la enfermeria de fiore a gray y losdemas les dieron de alta pero a erza y a natsu no.**

 **mientrasque gray y los demas se fueron,nuestros dos heroes se quedariin en reposo,lo bueno es que estan en el mismo cuarto me pregunto,¿que haran nuestros guerreros ahora**

 **erza:oye natsu,estas dormido?**

 **natsu:si,me duele todo el cuerpo,ese girard tenia demasiado poder jeje(adolorido)**

 **erza:ya olvidaa gerard (sentimental)**

 **natsu:es cierto¿ donde esta ?**

 **le dijo al maestro que le dijiera al consejo magico que lo arrestaria en una celda al cualjamas podra salir durante mucho tiempo (sastisecha)**

erza:y todo gracias a ti natsu

natsu:te equivocas (mirada hacia abajo)

erza:¿uh?

natsu:de no haber sido por tu fuerza estariamos muertos ahora,¿no crees?(sonriendo)

erza:natsu(sonriendo sonrojada)

natsu:oye erza

erza:¿que pasa?

natsu:¿volveras hacer la erza que conocemos?

erza:porsupuesto que si natsu,gracias

natsu:sabes,si pudieramos movernos,nos hubieramos dado un abrazo (conuna risa muy alegre)

erza:si...tienes razon (con una sonrisa)

erza:natsu...¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

natsu:claro

erza:tu..(verguenza)¿como piensas que soy?

natsu:¿por que preguntas eso?(sonrojado)

erza:solo..estaba pregutando(sonrojada)

natsu;bueno...si quieres saber,pues te lo dire (con una risita muy tienrna)

 **natsu iba a contarle como ve a erza**

erza:te...escuchho

 _natsu:eres una persona muy buena,siempre te preocupas de los demas,eres muy tierna,aveces eres renegona pero se que lo haces por nuestro bien tus ojos cafes son muy lindos y tu pelo escarlata te ves mas bella que los feugos la mejor amiga que tengo_

 **cuandonatsu termino de hablar sobre ella,erza quedo en shock,pero natsu no pudo verla ya que habia una cortina que los distanciaba**

erza:(diciendose asi misma)vamos dicelo yo se que puedes

erza:natsu..has amado a alguien

natsu:no,¿porque?

erza:¿yo...yo...yo puedo ser la primera?

 **cuandonatsu escucho eso que do en shock,no pudo creerlo loque escuho**

natsu(en su cabeza)¿que esta sencacion?¿acaso esto es...?

erza:natsu ,estas bien

natsu:si..estoy bien

erza:entonses, ¿puedo ser la primera?(tratando se soreir)

cuerpo ,se siente algo mal,mi corazo acelera muy rapido,¿que es?

erza:eso se le llama 'AMOR`

natsu:¿'AMOR'?(CONFUNDIDO)

erza:natsu..¿sientes algo por mi?(tratando de no llorar)

natsu:...(que me esta pasando,me cuesta trabajo respirar,solo hay una manera de saberlo)

erza:si no me quieres esta bien yo-

 **natsu se levanta de la cama con fuerza,abre las cortinas con todas sus fuerzas**

natsu:si esto es amor,estonses,si,siento algo por ti erza (sonrojado con la cabeza abajo)

 **erza sonrojada no dudo en levantarse de la cama y abrazar a natsu fuertemente**

erza:¡me gustas,natsu dragnnel¡(sonrojada con un llanto)

natsu:tu...tambien me gustas erza (sonrisa alegre)

erza:¿soy la primera?

natsu:eres la primera y la ultima

erza:muchas gracias natsu

natsu:de nada (con una lagrima mientras sonreia)

 **ambos se abrazaron y demostraron su verdadero amor de uno hacia el otro,despues de 3 semanas salen de la emermeria pero con una buena noticia que ambos se llegaran a amar,aunque es un poco raro esta pareja ya que uno es dragon y ella una hada,pero bueno para el amor no hay nadie que pueda detener y especialmente esta pareja ya que ambos eran los mas fuertes del gremio,ambos se dirigieron hacia el gremio hasta que paso algo malo-**

 **en el siguiente capitulo**


	9. estado:en una relacion

**pasaron un mes desde que natsu y erza salieran de la emfermeria y a la ves un mes desde que estos dos se enamoraron,** ** _ahora aqui empieza una nuevas aventuras de estos dos locos ¿que pasara?_**

erza:oye natsu quiero pedirte algo (sonrojada)

natsu:cual erza(sonrojado)

erza:quiero que no le digas a nadie que estamos juntos ¿ok?

natsu:¿porque?

erza:es que quiero que sea una sorpresa para todos

natsu:(un poco pensativo)...ok(sonrisa)

 **mientras que natsu y erza ivan tomando de la manos en señal de amor en camino al gremio erza,vio que se acercaba un carnaval**

erza:mira natsu un carnaval en la ciudad,podemos ir ¿pofavor?(con una mirada kawai)

natsu:nose...creo que no

erza:¿por favor?(una sonrisaa linda)

natsu:bueno...si eso te hace feliz esta bien

erza:vamos estonces

 **erza jalandole de la mano de natsu hacia el carnaval en la ciudad,ambos fueron ala mejor diversion de sus vidas JUNTOS**

natsu:mira erza uun tiro al dardo

dueño de la tienda:si logras darle al centro ganas un muñeco tamaña grande para su novia

natsu:(sonrojado)¿lo quieres erza?

erza:¡si¡si quiero natsu(sonrojada)

natsu:esta bien (sonriente)  
dueño de la tienda:aunque lo dudo mucho señor

natsu:¿por que lo dice?

vendedor de tienda:por que enadie logra darle al centro (sonrisa malvada)recuerde que tiene sole3 intentos

natus:eso ya lo veremos (con la victoria asegurada) con una es sufciente

 **con todas sus fuerzas natsu dispara el dardo con una fuerza impresionante y justo cae al centro con una velociada de diez mil demonios**

vendedor de tienda:(impresionado)¡¿como fue que lo hiciste?¡

natsu:es un secreto (levantado su mao en orma de victoria)

vendedor de tienda:ya veo,por eso tiene a lado una hermosa mujer (tranquilo)

erza:(sonrojada)jejejeje

vendedor de tienda:bueno como logro darle al centro,aqui esta su recompensa un muñeco tamaño grande

 **al parecer el muñeco grande era un conejito azul con uno lindos ojos**

natsu:aqui tienes erza,un conejito

erza:(sonrojada)un conejito,muchas gracias natsu

 **erza en muestra de amor le da un beso en la mejilla de natsu**

natsu:te quiero erza (agarrando el menoton el mento de erza)

erza:yotambien natsu

vendedor de tienda:¿son unstedes novios?(sonriendo

nerza:si (convencidos)

vendedor de tienda:puesnose,yo esperaba un beso de amor

nerza:¿un beso...romatico?

natsu:quiere sintentarlo erza (sonrojado y timido)

erza:nunca lo hice,pero la primera ves debe ser bonita (sonrojada y bonita)

 **alfin natsu y erza se besaron con ua pasion inolvidable jamas olvidado**

natsu:jamas me olvidare de esto (sonriendo)

erza:igual yo (sastisfecha)

natsumuchas gracias señor...

marcos:marcos,me llamo marcos

erza:muchas gracias señor marcos

marcos:de nada hasta luego(levantando la maño en señal de adios)

nerza:adios(haciendo lo mismo)

 **natsu y erza recorriendo el carnaval de fioere,compartieron algondon de azucar juntos,bailaron,se dieron besos era el mejor momento de sus vidas,un recuerdo inolvidable,pero ya era muy de noche y ya era de noche**

NATSU:que mal ya es de noche(deprimido)

erza:valio la pena(tratando de animarlo)

natsu:si,tienes razon fue hermoso

erza:mira natsu fuegos artificiales

natsu:que hermoso momento

 **ambos se sentaron y se quedaron sentados viendo los fuegos artificiales agarrandose las manos y besandose sin parar**

erza:sabes natsu(hablandose mientras se besaban)

natsu:que pasa

erza:ya quiero decirles al gremio que estoy contigo

natsu:igual yo,ya me imaginolas caras de todos los chicos (con una sonrisa)

erza:no quiero dejarte natsu(abranzando fuerte)

natsu:yo tampoco erza

erza:ya se acabo la fiesta y esta de noche

natsu:tienes razon (deprimido)

erza:me voy a mi casa,¿sabes como regresar a tu casa?

natsu:no te preocupes lleare sana y salvo

erza:cuidate natsu,mañana nos volveremos aver (agarrandole la cara de natsu)

natsu:si,te prometo que ire

 **SE DIERON EL ULTIMO BESO DE ADIOS Y SE FUERON A SU CASA CADA UNO ,que pasara ahora ¿como sera sus caras de losdemas sabiendo que erza y natsu estarian juntos para siempre,ya lo veremos...en el siguiente capitulo :3**


	10. ¡¡viva por el amor¡¡

**al dia suguiente natsu en camino al gremio se encuentra con lucy en el camino al gremio**

natsu:lucy,hola

lucy:ha natsu,hola ¿como estas?

natsu:bien,oye ¿donde esta happy?(mirando para ambos lados)

lucy:esta en la casa de wendy

natsu:¿que hace ahi?

lucy:bueno,desde que te uistes happy aprovecho con charle,pero ella todavia no lo ama

happy:jajaja,quisiera ver su cara jajaja(tono burlon)

lucy:por cierto natsu

natsu:¿que pasa lucy?

lucy:el maestro quiere hablar contigo,dice que es importante

natsu:¿por que sera?,espero que nosea algo mal(agarrandose el menton)

lucy:pues nose asi me dijo cuando te vea,espero que no sea nada malo

natsu:mmm..(pensativo)

lucy:ya llegamos,¿estas listo natsu? (sonriendo)

natsu:¡vamos¡

 **natsu abriendo la puerta del gremio se les ve a todos esperando a natsu,pero de repente todos los del grmio ven a un pelirosa entrando en la puerte,todos no podian creer quien era,era natsu**

natsu:¡chicos regrese¡

los del gremio:¡natsu¡gracias a dios que volvistes

macao:natsu que suerte que volviste,nos tenias preocupado

romeo:natsu-nii,vinistes por fin(conuna lagrima en el ojo)

mirajane:natsu,como estas(lavando un vaso)

nantsu:como estan,parece que ya paso un tiempo(rancandosela cabeza)

lissana:natsu,¿como estas?(levantando la mano)

natsu:bien,gracias

 **todos los del gremio sonre** ** _i_** **an al ver a natsu ver que estaba sano y salvo,pero el maestro al verlo no dudo en hablarle**

makarov:natsu,quierro hablar contigo un rato,a solas(mirada fria)

natsu:si maestro

* _en la parte de trasera del gremio*_

 **el maestro con un buen puño le da a la cara de natsu (pow)**

natsu:viejo ¿que le pasa?(sobandose la cara)

makarov:nunca...vuelvas hacer esto natsu(con la mirada fria y seria)

natsu:de que esta hablando(dudando)

makarov:¡nunca le mienas a tu padre de esta forma¡(con la lagrima en el ojo)

natsu:pero de que esta-(recordando)

 **natsu habia recordado el momento en el que a una mision falsa de buscar uvas**

makarov:¿¡es que acaso eres tonto,que hubiera pasado si ahora estarias muerto?¡(llorando)

natsu:¡perdoname viejo,te prometo que jamas lo volvere a ser¡(con la mirada hacia el suelo)

makarov:(suspiro)esta bien `hijo`,nunca lo vuelvas a ser (medio calmado)

natsu:gracias viejo

 **despues de esta pelea natsu abrazo al maestro en forma de perdon,pero una ves terminado esa pelea fueron a ver como estan los demas,pero todos estaban haciendo una fiesta para natsu que habia regresado**

natsu:wow,chicos no tenian que molestarse(impresionado)

elfman:¡es de hombres estar en una fiesta natsu¡

gray:oye llamitas,ya regresaste

natsu:cubito de hielo pareces que estas bien(chocandose la cabeza con gray)

wendy:natsu -san ya volvistes (aliviada)

happy:¡natsu¡¿porque te demoraste tanto?crei que ya o volverias(llorando de felicidad)

natsu:ya volvi,no te preocupes happy(acariciando la cabeza de happy)

happy:fue horrible,charle era muy mala conmigo,no me hablaba

charle:jum(mirando para otro lado)

natsu:jajaja

 **todos estaban riendo mientras que se estaba preparando la fiesta para natsu,pero aluie entra en el gremio de orma salvaje**

macao:diablos es ¡erza¡

gajeel:¡diablos que hace aqui¡

lucy:¡¿que haces aqui?¡

gajeel:¡estaba aqui desde hace un rato¡

erza:¿¡que esta pasando aqui?¡(mirando para todos lados)

mirajane:estamos haciendouna fiesta

erza:¿una fiesta,que fiesta?(dudando)

elfman:es para natsu

erza:natus..natsu esta aqui(sonrojada tapando la cara)

mirajane:si

 **erza se fue a su casa a toda prisa y se reequipo con un traje para la noche y fue de regreso al gremio muy rapido**

erza:listo..ya esta (tratando de recuperar el aire)

mirajane:¿a donde te fuistes?

erza:eso no importa(tono racioso)

erza:¿donde esta natsu?

mirajane estan detras de mi

natsu:erza,¿c-como estas?(sonrojado)

erza:bien y tu amor(hablandole al oido)

natsu:bien

erza:oye natsu,ya les dijiste a todos que tu y yo...bueno ya sabes(mirandole a los ojos a natsu)

natsu:pues por ahora no(deprimido)

erza:no te preocupes les diremos en la nocheque te parece(tratandode convencerlo)

natsu:me parece bien(covencido)

lucy:¿que estaran hablando estos dos?

wndy:espero que sea algo bueno

happy:aya sir

lucy:bueno ,no importa, ¡ahora vamosa preparar la fiesta de natsu ¡

los del gremio:¡sii¡

 **ya era de noche todos los de fairy tail se preparan en la fiesta de bienvenida de natsu,pero natsu no puedo ver la fiesta que se estaba haciendo por que no seria una sorpresa,erza se preparo para la noche de natsu ya que iba aver una sorpresa para todos**

erza:la fiesta ya esta lista natsu,pero te vamos a vendar tus ojos ¿ok?

natsu:ok

todos los del gremio:¡SORPRESA¡

natsu:wow es sorprendente(asombrado)

erza:esto es para ti,por toda esas aventuras que tuvimos todos contigo

natsu:gracias amigos

erza:tengo uregalito para ti

natsu:¿cual?

erza:MAGIA DE REEQUIPAMIENTO TRAJE DE AMOR

 **erza se habia equipado un vestido negro muy cautivador y con el pelo suelto**

natsu:te ves hermosa erza, te amo(sonriendo de felicidad)

erza:ya es hora de decirles (seria)

natsu:ok

erza:¡atencion chicos tengo una declaracion que darles¡(con una sonrojacion bien hermosa)

lucy:¿que va a decir ahora?

gray:espero que sea comida

wendy:que pasa erza-chan

erza:c-c-chicos yo..yo..yo estoy enamorada de natsu

los del gremio:¡queeeeeeeeee¡

gray:n-no puede ser (impresionado)tu,erza

wendy:que hermoso(opninado)

happy:se guuuustan

lucy:tu,natsu eso es imposible(celosa)

makarov:sabia que estaba ocultando algo(en su cabeza)

elfman:eso es de hombres(llorando)

macao:que afortunado es natsu(deprimido)

romeo:wow natsu-nii

juvia:cuanto tiempo van juntos

nerza:casi un mes (agarrandose de las manos)

lucy:¡un mes¡(media alocada)

gajjel:bien ahi salamnader

laxus:baya el niño tiene novia(nada impresionado)

makarov:que empiece la fiesta por un nuevo amor,EL DE NATSU Y ERZA¡acelebrar¡

 **una ves que admitieron su amor la mayoria no entendia mucho un dragon inmaduro y ua hada renegona,que relacion mas rara,pero para el amor no hay imposible que pasara despues ...en el siguiente capitulo :3**


	11. el primer aniversario

la fiesta del gremio habia acabado y la mayoria de la gente se fue a su casa,peronatsu queria que siguiera la fiestapero todos ya estaban cansados y otros tiirados en el suelo,pero erza interfirio

erza:¿oye natsu,no crees que ya es un poco tarde?(sobandose el ojo de tanto sueño)

natsu:todavia no,aun es temprano

lucy:son casi las 3:00 am(gritando)

gray:¿por que tienes tanta energia flamitas?

natsu:eso que te importa

erza:natsu,ya tdos estan yendo a su casa,nosotros tambien deberiamos ir ¿no crees?

gray:escucha a tu novia y mejor hasle caso no queremos que el gremio se destruya

natsu:bueno esta bien detodas maneras fue divertido

erza:racias natsu

natsu:¿te veo muy cansada quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

erza:no,no te molestes natsu porfavor

natsu:yo se que tu quieres que te cargue

erza:¡natsu¡,perdoname por la molestia

natsu:no te preocupes todavia tengo muchas fuerzas

natsu se habia cargado a erza ppara llevar la a su casa,pero lucy no se veia muy feliz con el estado que tenian los dos

gray:que te pasa lucy,por esa cara de pocos amigos(sonriendo)¿no te usta la relacion que tienen esos dos?

lucy:¡callate¡(malumorada)

lucy:me voy a mi casa

gray:¿y a esta ?,¿que le pasa?(rascandose la cabeza)

lucy se habia ido a su casa enojada,pero nadia sabe porque,se veia muy rara en ese entonses ¿que estara pasandoc a lucy?

*al dia siguiente*

natsu:hola chicos ya llegue

wendy:hola natsu(snriendo)

natsu:¿donde esta erza?

wendy:esta haciendo algo en la cocina

natsu fue a la cocina a husmear un poco en la cocina,no puedo creer lo que veia ERZA COCINANDO,natsu no selo pidia creer sabiedo que erza cocinaba muy mal,pero lo estaba haciendo

natsu:(en su cabeza)erza,pero que estas haciendo,¿nos quieres matar a todos?

erza: preparando la sorpresapara mi amor , mmmmm

natsu:algo e dice que eso no va a ser bueno(en su cabeza)

natsu empieza a sentir en el hombro derecho

natsu:¿quien esta ahi?(susurrando)

gray:¿que haces natsu?

natsu:guarda silencio,estoy espiando(agachandose)

gray:¿a quien?¿a erza?¿que esta haciendo?

natsu:¿¡cocinando?¡

erza:mmmm...¿quien esta ahi¡?

era fue a ver quien estaba ahi,pero no vio a nadie,penso que era su imaginacion,natsu y gray se habian ocultado detras de la puerta

natsu:te dije que te callararas lo vas a arruinar¡

gray:¡perdon,me callo¡(tapandoose la boca)

gray:peroque esta cocinando

natsu:no se trato de averiguarlo

wendy:que estan haciendo ustedes-

natsu:shhhhhhh,wendy,¿quieres que nos descubran?

wendy:¿porque,que esta pasando?(hablando conla boca tapada)

natsu:esta cocinando erza

wendy:¿y que esta cocinando?

natsu:no se..pero creo que no va ser bueno

ya habia pasado dentro de 30 minutos viendo los chicos de fairy tail ver a erza cocinando cuando derepente...

erza:¡ya termine¡(asombrada)

gray:diablos ya termino vamonos de aqui (asustado)

natsu:¡si ,vamonos de aqui¡

erza:bueno ya termine,me ire a bañarme y vestirme bien para este momento

mietras que era fue a cambiarse para el momento,los chicos se quedaron en el salon principal como si no hubieran visto nada

gray:chicos,que ¿creen que ha echo erza?

natsu:no se ,tengo miedo nos va a matar

wendy:o por favor estan exagerando

gray:creeme,esto va a ser malo

natsu:creo que me he estoy olvidando de algo?pero no se que?

wendy:¿que no ustedes ya estan en un mes?

natsu:¡no puede ser tienes razon me he olvidado¡ya es 1 de febrero(asustado)

gray:¿espero que tengas su regalo,verdad?

natsu:no tengo nada

wendy:¿que vas a hacer ahora natsu?

natsu:nohay de que preocuparse,ire acomprar en la tienda ustedes hagan loposible por hacer tiempo,por favor(preparandose para correr)

gray:¡apurate¡

wendy:aremos lo posible natsu-san

natsu:gracias

natsu fue coorriendo hacia las tiendas,pero no habia nada que le guste a erza,fue en cadda rincon de fiore para conseguir un regalo,pero mientras fue corriendo se encontro con lucy en el camino

natsu:lucy, que suerte que te encuentro ayudame porfavor

lucy:que pasa natsu,dime

natsu:necesito unregalopara erza

lucy:¡que¡...¿porque?

natsu:es que ya llevo un mes con ella en cada mes nos damos regalos

lucy:nose...ella tiene tu regalo(dudando)

natsu:pues nose,pero de seguro que si(asegurado)

lucy:ya veo(deprimido)

lucy:hay un pasteleria a 10 metros de acave y comprale algo (señalando el lugar)

nats:¿una pasteleria?...claro que tonto que soy a ella le gusta los pasteles(en su cabeza)

natsu:gracias lucy,nos vemos en el gremio(despidiendose)

lucy:si,estare alli no tee preocupes

cuando se volteo natsu ella pudo notar que amaba un monton a erza y no iba a ser un rival para erza, pero ella no guardaba rincor asi que le dio animos a natsu y a erza para que estubieran juntos

lucy:vamos natsu,no la estropees

volviendo con natsu ue a correr en busca de la tienda de pasteleria,por suerte estaba abierta

natsu:buenos dias...deme el pastes...mas rico que tenga(recuperando aire)

vendedor:claro,pero es la mas cara

natsu¿:cuanto es? (desesperado)

vededor:3oo yenes

natsu:¿tanto?(en su cabeza)¿diablos o tengo tanto dinero que hago?

natsu no tenia mucho dinero para el pastel,lo unico que podia hacer era decirle a erza que no tenia regalo,pero derepente un hombre encapuchado va donde el y dice..

desconocido:tome señor denle elpastel mas rico que tenga

natsu:¿muchas gracias,pero ¿quien eres?

desconocido:no te preocupes dentro de poco lo sabras(en misterio)  
vendedor:a qui tienes(una sonrisa de buena forma)

nantsu:gracias ahora tengo que irme,muchas gracias extraño

desconocido:De nada,ahora ve rapido que no te queda mucho tiempo¡

natsu:¿como sabes que no tengo mucho tiempo?

desconocido:eso no importa ahora ,¡corre¡

natsu:hasta luego

natsu una ves despidiendose fue de prisa al gremio,no hiso ninguna parada y en el puerta del gremio uarda suregalo de erza en una bolsa encubierta,se tranquiliza un rato y trata de tomar aire y aanimandose

natsu:vamos natsu,entra y ve donde ella(alentandose)

una ves que natsu entra al gremio encuentra a erza con un vestiddiferente al dela fiesta de ayer,pero esta era mas hermosa

erza:¿'natsu,donde estabas?¡

natsu:fui a ser unas compras(asustado)

erza:¡dejame ver que tienes ahi¡

natsu:es una sorpresa,todavia no te la mostrare(opinando)

erza:natsu,¿sabes que dia es este?(cambiando de tema)

natsu:como podia olvidarlo,es nuestro aniversario(sonriendo)

erza inpresionada no se esperaba que natsuse iba acordar,pero en realidad wendy le iso recordar su aniversario

erza:natsu,no puedo creer que te hayas acordado(sonrojaada)

natsu:(en su cabeza)racias wendy,te debo una

erza:ven tengo tu regalo para ti(esperando su respuesta)

natsu:genial porque tambien tengo tu regalo (sonriendo)

ambos fueron a la sala principaldonde estaban todos viendo el momento mas romatico de todos

macao:oye erza,¿no crees que unaniversario de un mes es poco?

erza:(con una mirada asustadora)¿que dijistes?

macao:nada,nada,nada,por favor perdoname la vida(suplicando por su vida)

wendy:natsu-san,tienes el regalo de erza(preocupada)

natsu:si,aca lo tengo(levantando la mano enforma de victoria),¿no que ustedes me iban a hacerme tiempo?

gray:bueno,si ,pero...

^FLASBACK^

ERZA UNA VES TERMINADA todo para el aniversario de natus y ella,ve que todavia no ha llegado , y toma la desicion de ir a buscarlo hasta que.

wendy:¿a dondevas erza-chas?

erza:ire a buscar a natsu,¿por que no a venido todavia?(deprimida)

gray:no te preocupes,ya debe estar bieniendo(tratando de consolarla)

erza:¡derrepentele a oucrrido algo¡,¡debo ir a buscarlo¡

wendy:espera ya debe estar por venir(agarrando su brazo derecho en forma de detenrerla)

erza:sueltame wendy,debo ir-

erza¡:pero que estas haciendo gray¡

gray:esperate un rato(agarrando su brazo izquierdo)

erza:sueltenme,ustedes no pueden conmigo(tratando de forzar)

y asi cada uno de los estaban en el gremio impidieron que erza salga a buscar a erza,ya quea wendy les dijo a todo el gremio que erael aniversario de natsu y erza,peero con la tremenda fuerza que tenia erza,noeran rivales para ellos hasta que el maestro intervino y se puso delante de la puerta

makarov:hija,relajate,natsu nunca te a defraudado(tratandode consolarla)

erza:pero maestro yo...

makarov:tranquila hija,yo se que todo ira bien relajate y todo saldra bien(sonriendo)

erza:lo intentare(convencida)

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

gray:y eso fue lo que paso(rascandose la cabeza)

natsu:¿no pudiero detener a erza juntos?(inpresionado)

erza:¡natsu,feliz aniversario¡(mostrandole un regalo (con una sonrisa muy feliz)

natsu:¿que podra ser?(murindode curriosidad)

natsu no podia creerlo,el regalo que estaba cubierto de papel,era un trozo de pastel que ella mismohabia preparado

natsu:o puede ser,el pastel se ve oscuro(en su cabeza)

erza:te gusta lo hize para ti

gray:pobrecito,que suerte que no hizo para todos(aliviado)  
elfman:te vamos a extrañar,hombre(llorando en su mente)

gajeel:(quisiera saber como salamander despues de estro(con un tono de humor)

todos no podian dejar de mirarlos ycomo natsu sobreviviera despues de esto,pero natsu sabia que tenia que comerlo por que erza lo hizo por el,a si que notuvo ottra opcion que comerlo,natsu agarro la cuchara yno dudo en darle el primer bocado

natsu:esta deliciose(tratando de novomitar)

erza:¿estas bien?

natsu:si estoy bien(mientras comia el pastel)

gray:detente natsu o moriras(murmurando)

makarov:vamoshijo,yo se que puedes(alentando desde lejo)

los chicos al ver a natsu comiendo en pastel de erza,todos se quedaron asonbrados por lo que estaba haciendo y a erza se le veia muy feliz

termine:¡termine¡

erza:¡que bueno¡(sastisfecha)

mientras que natsu se le habia visto que ya termino de comer el trozo de pastel algunos se dijeroon a si mismo,cuando erza fue a dejarel plato del pastel fue a la cocina y los chicos fue donde natsu para felicitarle

elfman:es todo un hombre(imprsionado)

gajeel:todos mis respetos salamander

gray:no puedo creerlo

wendy:lo hiso muy bien(aliviada)

happy:¡eres un heroe ,¡natsu¡

natsu:gracias chicos(tratandode no morir)

natsu:pero ahora me toca darle mi regalo a erza,asi que haganse un lado

* **yendo a la cocina***

erza:natsu que haces aqui(lavvando el plato)

natsu:vine a darte tu regalo

erza:pero en este lugar no,espera que sea un lugar romantico

natsu:bueno,tu me diste en la sala principal

erza:bueno si,pero era mi lugar favorito,¿pero cual es tu lugar favorito natsu?

natsu:pues nose...ya se que tal tu casa?(sonriendo de feliciddad)

erza:¿¡mi casa?¡(sangrando por la nariz y sonrojada)

natsu:¡¿que pasa erza,estas bien?¡(asustado)

erza:si,estoy bien(aliviada)

 **todos los chicos vieron a natsu decir que ira a su casa de erza a darle su regalo,ya que nadie se esperaba que natsu seria tan hombre para hacer eso**

*en la casa de erza*

erza:qu-que querias darme(sonrojada)

natsu¡ ¡(enseñando el pastel)

erza:¡una torta de 3 leches¡,¡natsu es mi pastel preferido¡te amo¡(abrasandose con fuerza)

natsu:¡no puedo respirar¡(canbiando de color azul su cara)

erza:perdoname natsu(poniendo ojos de plato)

natsu:esta bien,¿te gusto mi regalo?(esperando respuesta)

erza:si,pero esta torta esmi favorita

natsu:que suerte(en su cabeza)

erza:pero hay un problema natsu

natsu:¿que pasa?

erza:¿¡no puedo comerme todo esto es muy grande?¡

natsu:ya veo(deprimido)

erza:¡ya lo tengo¡(con una idea)

natsu:¿cual?

erza:¿que tal si lo comemos jutos?

natsu:no puedo erza,es tu regalo

erza:lo quiero compartirlo contigo(sonrojada)

natsu:no se...(mirando hacia a otro lado rascandose la cabeza)

erza:vamos,di `haaa`((dandole de comer a natsu en la boca)

natsu:erza,que vergonzoso,no me hagas esto

erza:vamos,come

 **natsu no podia evitarlo asi que no tuvo eleccion que comerla,conuna mirada kawai se lo comio y erza se veia asombrada y linda sabiendo que su romeo no podia resistirlo**

natsu:ahora me toca ami(agarrando otra cuchara)

erza:te ves muy lindo cuando intentas ser romantico

natsu:ahi viene el avion(trantando de darle de comer a erza)

erza:que rico,no puedo resistirlo

erza: y ahora los dos a la ves

natsu:ok

 **natsu y erza se daban de uno a otro sus cuchararas de pastel,se amaban los dos,terminaron de comer el pastel y era demasiado tarde asi que natsu se despide de erza y le agradece a erza por estar enamorada de el**

 ***** ** _yendo a la puerta de la casa*_** natsu:bueno erza, ya me voy mañana nos vemos

erza:¡espera¡,tienes pastel en tu labio,dejame quitartelo

natsu:perdon,me lo voy a-

 **interrunpiendo a natsu,erza aprovechando el momento,erza le quita la manchita de pastel con sus labios cerrando los ojos y pensando en los momentos que estaba con natsu y natsu iso lo mismo,pero natsu le gustaba**

natsu:eres una tramposa(sonriendo)

erza:besas muy bien(abazando con fuerza)

natsu:sabes,es un poco tarde y no se si pueda llegar ami casa, a si que¿puedo dormir por hoy en tu casa?(sonrojado)

erza:no se...¿estas seguro?

natsu:no te preocupes estare bien,te amo

erza:yo tambien

nersa:*beso apasionado*

 **natsu y erza pasaron una hermosa noche juntos,¿pero que habra pasado en esa noche que natsu estaba en su casa?lo veremos en el siguiente episodio**


	12. los malvaviscos

**natsu le pedia a erza, si podia quedarse una noche en su casa,ya que era muy tarde y nadie andaba a esa hora**

natsu:¿puedo dormir en el sofa?

erza:si,si puedes(sonrojada)

natsu:ok,hasta mañana erza

erza:hasta mañana natsu

 **se despidieron dandose un beso de mejila y cada uno se fue a su lugar de descanso,natsu dormia en el primer piso y erza en el segundo piso,a erza le costaba dormir,ya que natsu estaba en el primer piso y que algo malo iva a asar,pero a natsu tambien le costaba dormirporque pensaba que dormir en el sofa no era fastidioso como el creia y le costaba dormir en el sofa,a si que se le ocurre una idea**

natsu:¿que tal si erza me deja dormir en su cama?,no creo que le moleste(exausto)

 **natsu etaba las escaleras a poco de llegar al segundo piso,erza por suerte ya estaba dormiendo,pero al instante escucha unos pasos desde las escaleras y al parecer era natsu subiendo**

erza:que haces a esta hora levantado natsu(exausta)

natsu:es que no puedo dormi bien,me molesta el cuello cuando estoy en el sofa,a si que me preuntaba si puedo dormir contigo

 **erza exaltada y sonrojada no sabia que decirle,mientras se imaginaba unas escenas pervertidas con natsu**

natsu:si no quieres esta bien(sobandose el antebrazo)

erza:¡espera¡es-es-esta bien,pero solo por hoy (ocultando su cara sonrojada con la sabana)

natsu:gracias erza(subiendo a la cama)

 **a natsu le gustaba la idea,ya que la cama de erza era blandita y muy suave,mientrasque erza no podia dormir,porque se imaginaba las cosas que natsu iva a ser estando en su cama,pero erza al aver aceptado que natsu era su novio no tenia porblemas asi que se durmio,ambos durmieron de lado hasta que...**

erza:pero que(asmobrada)natsu que haces¡?(sonrojada)

 **natssu tenia esos sueños extraños en el que comia malvaviscos y que habia un malvavisco gigante,entonses natsu empeco a agarrar al malvavisco pero en la vida real el malvavisco gigante era en pecho derechode erza**

natsu:malvaviscos(babeando y con una cara de pervertido)

erza:natsu,sueltame(sonrojada)

natsu:quiero malvaviscos(soñando)

 **natsu voltea a erza ferossmente y se acurruca en los pechos de erza y enpieca a garrarlos como malvaviscos**

erza:espero que sea un sueño (sonrojada) y no unas de tuslocuras natsu

 **al escuchar a erza hablar muy fuerte,natsu despierta y se dacunta que estaba acurrucado en los pechos de erza**

natsu:¿me vas a matar verdad erza?(en un tono medio cortado y sudando)

erza:tu que crees(poniendo cara aterradora)

 **luego de que erza le daba algunos coscorrones a natsu,natsu le pide disculpas por lloque habia echo**

erza:esta bien te perdono,pero no lo buelvas a hacer

natsu:si,pero no te enojes(alviada)

erza:hasta mañana(tapandose con la sabana)

natsu:hasta mañana

erza:pequeño tomto(sonrojada en su mente)

natsu:no creei que podia aser eso(en su mente y sonrojado)

 **natsu y erza la pssaron muy bien en la noche ya que ambos se divertieron mucho y que natsu sin saber aprovecho y erza no lo mato**

 ***al dia suiguente***

 **natsu y erza salen juntos de la casa y lucy y losdemas del gremio los ve alos dos juntos**

erza:natsu,prometeme que no le vayas a decir los que paso ayer entendido?

natsu:te lo prometo

 **todas los delremio vieron a erza y natsu salir de la misma casa y todos se decian que hacian los dos en la casa de erza?**

 **que pasara despues ahora...en el siuiente capitulo lo veremos :3**


	13. una nochecita en el gremio

esta parte va a ser un poquito (MA) +18 asi que si no te gusta puedes esperar la siguiente parte y que alejen a los niños de este capitulo

 **despues de ese dia,epmezaba otro dia mas para fairy tail,era un dia normal en gremio,hasta que...**

erza:¡natsu,ven¡(llamando sigilosamente)

 **natsu le hace caso y le pregunta de porque le habia llamado**

natsu:¿que pasa erza?

erza:necesito que te escondas en el gremio en la noche

natsu:¿que,porque?

erza:tu solo hasme caso,¿ok?

natsu:ok(confundido)

 **erza algo extraño le habia propuesto a natsu que se escondiera en el gremio de noche y natsusepreuntaba de porque queria que estuviera escondido en el gremio,despues de que se habia pasado el dia muy rapido ya era tarde ,eran como las 10,el maetro makarov espero a que todos salieran del gremio para luego irse a sus casas,pero makarov no percato que natsu y erza estuveran econdidos en algun lugar del gremio**

makarov:se fueron todos,mirajane ya puedes cerrar las puertas

mirajane:si maestro

una ves que mirajane cierra las puertas del gremio,mirajane y el maestro se fueron a su casa,natsu fue a buscar a erza por todo el gremio

natsu:¡ya estoy aqui¡,¿donde estas,erza?(hablando en voz alta)

erza:a qui estoy natsu (poniendo una cara chibi)

erza estaba escondida en los bariles que tomaba cana todos los dias

natsu:bueno alpunto,¿porque querias que estuvieramos aca erza?

erza:es porque te nesecito hacer algo contigo natsu(sonrojada)

natsu:¿que cosa?

erza:tu sabes,lo que nesecitan hacer los novios cuando quieren demostrar su amor (alterada y sonrojada)

natsu:no,no estiendo(rascandose la cabeza)

erza:entonses te lo dire al oido

 **erza va caminando hacia natsu asercandose a su oido y decirle lo que era**

erza:hacer-el-amor(susurrando al oido)

 **natsu al escuchar eso se altero y trato de no desmayarse**

natsu:erza,acaso eres una pervertida?¡

erza:tu mejor te callas,¿ o quieres que te recuerde lo que hiciste ayer en la noche?

natsu:eso fue un accidente,no lo hice porque yo queria(tratando de explicar alteradamente)

erza:esto solo lo hago por nuestra relacion .te guste o no

natsu al haber perdido contra erza , no tuvo mas opccion que hacerlo con erza toda la noche

no explico los detalles por que luego tendre opniones negativas y etc

[* **bueno solo un poquito*]**

erza:¡ha¡,¡ha¡,¡ha¡, natsu no te detengas

natsu:sabes,sigo crrendo que eres una pervertida

erza:callate y no te detengas

 **natsu estaba metiendo todo su ´poder´a erza,hasta que erza no puedo soportar mas hasta que saco un gemido bien lindo**

erza:¡NYAN¡(tratando de ocultarlo)

natsu:ayyy...que gemido tan kawai(impresionado)

erza:callate(ocultando su cara)

 **luego de que natsu y erza hicieran todas las poses,erza se le puso su mente en blanco y se olvido que pasaria si un hombre llegara a ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨en ua mujer**

erza:¡haslo¡

natsu:¡estas segura¡?

erza:hazlo,maldita sea

natsu:ok

 **luego de que pasara eso ya era las 7:00 am de pronto el maestro makarov y mirayane deciden abrir las puertas del gremio y noto que el la sala principal y las cosas no estaban en lugar donde deberian**

makarov:¡mirajane nos han robado¡

mirajane:no maestro solo esta en el suelos las cosas

makarov:pero quien habra echo todo eso?

 **mientras el maestro se preguntaba quien habia echo todo eso,natsu y erza se escondieron rapidamente y escaparon en el momento donde el maestro y mirayane se distrayeran**

natsu:que susto,pense que iva a morir¡(sacndose el sudor de la frente )

erza:tienes razon,por poco y nos encuntran

natsu:dicimulemos que nada paso ¿ok?

erza:¿ok?

 **al saber que erza vio a natsu mas maduro, empieza a tener mas amor en el y no dejar de quererlo jamas,que pasara despues de todo lo que habian echo?...lo veremos en el siguiente capitulo**


	14. algo inesperado

**unos días después de lo sucedido,el maestro Makarov estuvo averiguando,pero no encontro nada,al dia siguiente .natsu enpieza a ir a la pizarra de misiones y al parecer uno le interesa y va donde el maestro**

natsu:maestro voy a hacer una mision

makarov:¿cual mision?

natsu:ire a atrapar a un bandido suelto

makarov:esta bien ve con cuidado,¿iras con gray y los demas?

natsu:si(sonriendo)

 **natsu y los demas fueron hacer la mision,pero erza entra en escena**

erza:¿a donde vas tan apresurado ?

natsu:ire a una mision,¿quieres venir?

erza:no gracias,estoy algo ocupada

natsu:ya veeo,entonces cuidate erza(abrazando muy fuerte)

erza:cuidense todos(despidiendose)

 **erza al momento cuando natsu le dijo adios,le dolia un poco el estomago,al sentir dolor fue donde el maestro makarov a ver si lo podia ayudar**

erza:¡maestro¡,tengo una inquietud

makarov:¿que pasa,`hija`?

erza:siento algunas cosas muy raras en mi estomago

makarov:tal ves...¿comiste algo pasado o tomaste una bebida pasada o algo asi?

erza:no,desde hace unos dias estoy con estos dolores(sobándose el estomago)

makarov:mmmm...ya veo(agarrándose el bigote)conosco una persona que podia ayudarte

erza:quien?

makarov:no recuerdas,la que te curo el ojo derecho,bueno entre un rato la veras,pero tenemos que salir de magnolia para verla

erza:ok

 **erza estuvo pensando por todo el viaje de quien se trataba,pero no recordaba hasta que entraron en un bosque y había una casa a la mitad del bosque**

makarov:¡porlyusica¡,abreme la puerta

erza:¡que¡,¡¿porlyusica?¡

 **a si es,porlyusica,porlyusica es una mujer de avanzada edad,delgada y alta,fue compañera de makarov ,pero al final abandona el gremio y adopta un estilo de vida en un bosque a las afueras de magnolia**

porlyusica:que diablos quieres makarov¡?,estoy algo ocupada

makarov:perdon,es que unos de mis hijos tiene un problema de salud y me preguntaba si tu puedes ayudarla.

porlyusica:ya tee dije que odio a los humanos,ademas hay ,muchos medicos en fiore,ademas,¿porque me pides ayuda a mi?

makarov:es que tu fuistes la primera que paso sobre mi cabeza(sonriendo)

porlyusica:ja,¿quien es ella?(señalando a la peliroja)

makarov:¿que no te recuerdas?,fue ella la que tuvo un ojo mal y la lleve para que la curaras

porlyusica:...y que ,¿tiene el otro ojo mal o que?

makarov:no no,si no que tiene unos dolores en el estomago y la traje aqui para que la sanes

porlyusica:...esta bien,pero va a ser la ultima ves que traes a alguien a qui makarov,¿esta bien?

makarov:si,esta bien

porlyusica:entonces erza,entra, vere que puedo hacer

erza:gracias (bajando la cabeza)

porlyusica:tu espera afuera,noquiero que estorbes,¿entendistes?

makarov:¡hi¡(levantando la mano)

porlyusica:muy bien,cual es el problema erza

erza:desde haces unos dias e tenido algunas inquietudes en el estomago

porlyusica:¿has sentido nauseas o vomito,o algo asi?

erza:pues ayer tuvo nauseas todo el dia y no se porque

porlyusica...bien,¿por si acaso,tienes una muestra de orina para ver que problemas tienes?

erza:¡que¡,no tengo uno

porlyusica:en ese caso,quiero que vallas al baño y llenes este que ya se que problemas tienes

erza:si usted lo dice

 **luego de que erza aya ido al baño,lleno un frasco y se le entrego a porlyusica, para ver el problema,porlyusica iso todo lo posible para ver cual era el problema hasta que por fin vio cual era el problema.**

porlyusica:no se como decirte esto

erza:¿que pasa,tengo algo malo?

porlyusica:por lo que veo,pareces que tienes...un...

erza:que tengo?(muerta de desesperación)

porlyusica:un bebe vendra en camino

erza:¡UN BEBE¡(MIRANDOSE EL ESTOMAGO)

porlyusica:si,¿pero quien es el padre?,¿es del gremio o es de afuera?

 **erza en el estado shock no puedo responder por lo que había pasado,se sentia muy desesperada y alterarda**

erza:NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO,esto no puede ser,tiene que ser un error

porlyusica:ire donde makarov para decirle el resultado

porlyusica:¡makarov¡,¿donde estas¡

makarov:a qui estoy(mirando para arriba)

porlyusica:A, perdon ,no te vi...bueno ya alle cual es el problema

makarov:exelente,¿cual era el problema?

porlyusica:quee ella misma te lo diga(señalando a erza)

erza:ma-ma-maestro la respuesta es que estoy...estoy

porlyusica:ella esta embarasada(cortandole la oracion a erza)

makarov:¡QUE¡,NO PUEDE SER¡

porlyusica:AL PARECEER SU ORINA LA DELATA,CUANDO ELLA NO VEIA LO QUE HACIA,AGARRE UNA PRUEBA DE EMBARAZO Y LA RESPUESTA FUE POSITIVA,¡FELICIDADES¡,TENDRA UN TIENO EN 8 MESES

makarov:no puede ser(pintado de blanco),¿y quien es el padre?(mirando a erza)

porlyusica:¡yo tambien quisiera saber,quien es el padre?

eerza:el padre...es... no se como decirles esto(mirando hacia abajo)

makarov:quien es el padre, hija?(tratando de calmarse)

erza:el padre es...el padre es..¡EL PADRE ES NATSU¡

makarov:¡QUE¡

porlyusica:¿¡que¡?,¿ese mocoso es el padre?(sorprendida)

eerza:lo siento,no sabia lo que hacia(deprimida)

makarov:¿pero no sabias lo que pasaria si hacias eso erza?

erza:lo sabia,pero...

porlyusica:al parecer,se dejo llevar por el momento(con un tono infantil)

erza:¡callese¡

erza:ahora que hago,si natsu se entera que tengo un hijo de seguro no me volvera a ver

makarov:ya veo, asi que por eso se fue a una misión jajajaja(con un tono burlon)

erza:¡callese¡,que acaso no entiende la situacion.

makarov:no te preocupes,natsu lo comprendera muy bien,te lo prometo

erza:gracias maestro(abrazando al maestro)

makarov:bueno,muchas gracias por darnos la respuesta, porlyusica

porlyusica:ya no vuelvan y espero que no sea pronto,hasta luego

 **despues de los sucedido el maestro y erza regresaron al gremio,todos los del gremio vieron al maestro y erza regresar y todos estaban contentos hasta que makarov dijo la gran noticia de erza,no sin antes llevar a erza a su casa,para que no lo maten al decir la noticia**

makarov:chicos,tengo una gran noticia

los del gremio:¿que pasa?¿que dira el maestro?,espero que sea importante(diciendose entre todos)

makarov:¡erza traera a un nuevo inegrante al gremio¡(sonriendo)

los del gremio: URRA, UN NUEVO INTEGRANTE,ESPERO QUE SEA FUERTE COMO NATSU,OJALA SEA MUJER,ESPERO QUE SEA HOMBRE PARA PELEAR TODOS LOS DIAS(hablando entre todos)

 **lo que no sabian era que,el integrante era un bebe ,pero eso todavia era un secreto ya que el maestro no era tan malo despues de todo**

 **¿como sera la exprecion de natsu al saber eso?lo veremos en ...el siguiente episodio**


	15. que pasara con natsu?

Luego de que todos los del gremio sabia que erza iva a traer un nuevo integrante,pero natsu estuvo por llegar hasta al gremio hasta que...

Natsu:a...,que cansancio

Gray:no pense que era muy lejos (estirando el cuerpo)

Lucy:cuando llegue me dare una ducha

Happy:me duele el cuerpo(agotado)

Charle:pero si no hiciste nada

Happy:es que!natsu ya no quiere ir a un transporte,a si que tuve que llevarle yo

Natsu:por lo menos tenemos la recompenza(sonriendo)

Lucy:que mal,cuando nos repartamos el dinero tendre que pagar el alquiler

Gray de la nada cambia el tema de una manera muy seriamente

Gray:oye natsu...me supongo que cuando todo esto termine,iras iras donde erza,verdad?

Natsu:pues claro,ya no puedo esperar(alterado)

Natsu:oye,no es que quiera molestarte,pero...como estas con juvia?

Gray:que te importa flamitas,yo no tengo nada con juvia

Natsu:ya veo,era de esperarse del esperarse del cubito de hielo(Con un tono burlon)

Gray:callate,lo que pasa es que ella da miedo,es cierto que es linda,pero...(sonrojado)

Lucy:se afortunado,porque solo tenes ojos en ti,almenos dale una oportunidad (sonriendo feliz)

Gray:tu crees?

Lucy:si,Y si no lo haces,ya sera tarde y lo lamentaras,(en su cabeza y bajando la mirada)como me paso a mi

Gray:bueno...vere que puedo hacer jejeje(rascandose la cabeza)

LO Se,LO SE... **este episodio fue corto,lo que pasa es que me estoy quedando sin ideas,asi que lo dejare por un tiempo y estare un Poco opudado,volvere por un tiempo,aunque no creocque nadie me estrañe,pero no se preocupen volvere,asi que...ADIOS por ahora :3**


	16. un nuevo integrante?¡

natsu y los demas **por fin llegaron al gremio sanos y salvos**

natsu:Hola a todos¡

gray:hola a todos

lucy:ya regresamos

happy:¡aye sir¡

 **todos en el gremio saludan a los chicos,pero mirajane y lisanna vieron a natsu y los demas y no esperaron para darle la gran noticia**

mirajane:¡oye natsu¡adivina que...

natsu:mmm...nose,dime(con los brazos cruzados)

lissanna:erza traera un nuevo integrante al gremio

lucy:un nuevo integrante,eso es estupendo(toda alegre)

natsu:eso es genial,me muero por conocerlo

gray:espero que sea muy fuerte

lissana:ojala(sonriendo)

 **mientras que natsu y los demas estuvieron hablando,makarov y le cuenta lo que paso cuando no estavan**

 **makarov** :oye natsu,¿porque no vas a decirle a erza que ya estas aqui?,se veia muy preocupada sin ti(hablando muy seriamente)

natsu:ire,pero entre un rato,es que tengo mucha hambre¡

makarov:esta bien,pero una vez que acabes de comer y dile que ya estas aqui,¿entendistes?

natsu:si maestro

 **mientras que natsu estaba comiendo,decide lucy ir a su casa a darse un baño,gray fue a buscar a juvia y charle fue a buscar a buscar a wendy,ya que ella no estaba en la mision por razones desconocidas**

 _ **eso sera otra historia,ya que sera canónica,pero la are un dia**_

natsu:estoy satisfecho¡,ya no puedo mas (sobándose el estomago)

makarov:ahora que ya comistes ve donde erza;ok?

natsu:esta bien,pero porque quiere que vaya donde erza tan rapido

makarov:erza dijo que tenia un regalito para ti

natsu:encerio,que sera?(agarrándose el mentón)

makarov:pues si vas ahora,lo sabras(sonriente)

natsu:tiene razon,ahorita regreso,adiós(despidiéndose mientras corría)

makarov:(en su mente)pobrecito,espero que no lo mate la noticia

makarov:que la suerte te acompañe

 **Natsu fue con toda prisa a la caza de erza**

toc,toc,toc

 **erza asomándose a la puerta,ve que era natsu**

natsu:¡hola erza¡

erza:na-na-natsu,eres tu?,co-como estas?(muy nerviosa y alterada)

natsu:yo estoy muy bien y tu?

erza:pues ahora que estas aqui,me siento mas aliviada

natsu:ya veo,pero te veo muy nerviosa¿estas bien?,¿te molesta algo?

erza;no,no,no es nada,solo que...(agachando la mirada)

natsu:¿que,que pasa?

erza:¿el maestro te dijo algo sobre lo que esta pasando ahora

natsu:si,dice el maestro que habra un nuevo integrante al gremio.¿es cierto?

 **erza al escuchar eso se puso muy nerviosa e iso todo lo posible para que se tranquilice**

erza:¡SI¡(tratando de poner una sonrisa falsa)

natsu:wow,es fuerte,es un dragon slayer?,es hombre o mujer?.d¡me(muriendo de curiosidad)

erza:por el momento va a ser una sorpresa

natsu:y cuando vendra al gremio?¡

erza:dento de 8...meses

natsu:en serio?,que aburrido,¿porque mucho tiempo?,¡ya quiero conocerlo

erza:no puedes,por que durante los 8 meses tardara para que este listo el be...

natsu:...

erza:(en su mente)maldicion,casi le digo,tengo que ser mas precavida o se dara cuenta

natsu:be...be..AJA YA SE

erza:no,ya se dio cuenta(en su mente)

natsu:el integrante se llama ¡BEN¡,¿verdad)

 **erza al escuchar eso se tranquiliza un poco,ya que natsu es un poco...lento**

erza:cielos, me descubristes,jajajaj(siguiendole la corriente)

natsu:ya quiero conocerlo(sonriendo)

natsu:bueno,si esa era la sorpresa,ire al gremio,ya que estoy un poco cansado cuando vinimos del viaje,asi que adios erza,te vere mañana en el gremio,chau

erza:SI¡,hasta luego

 ***cerrando la puerta***

erza:que hare ahora,que pasara?

 **al parecer erza no le puedo decir la verdad a natsu,pero tarde o temprano natsu iba a saber sobre el bebe,¿cuañ sera su reaccion de natsu al saber la noticia**

en el siguiente capitulo :3

 _esta gran serie tendra por lo minimo 25 capitulos (a lo minimo9_

 _ya que estoy con mas ideas,ya que fue a ver algunas cosas en la biblioteca_

 _asi que nada,nos veremos pasado mañana_

 _por qure escribo en una libreta y mecuesta escribir todo a la pajina_

 _y si ven unos errores ortograficos no es mi culpa_

 _lo que pasa es que mi teclado anda un poco mal_

 _y a menudo presiono doble ves las teclas_

 _..._

 _he vuelto...CON ARMAS XD_

 _hasta luego_


	17. la gran noticia

**Natsu vuelve al gremio,por el cansancio,pero se encuentra con el maestro enlas puertas del gremio**

natsu:hola maetro,ya regrese

makarov:oye,ya te dijo eza sobre el regalo

natsu:si,el regalo es el nuevo integrante

makarov:¡no¡,ese no era elregalo

natsu:¿a no?

makarov:e supoia que era otra cosa

natsu:¡que cosa?¡¿que le pasa a usted?¡,desde que volvi a estado actuando muy extraño¡

makarov:es que...(conla mirada abajo )nada,olvidalo

natsu:(en su mente)¿que rayos esta pasado?,¿porque el viejo actua muy raro?algo no concuerda

 **mientras que natsu se preguntaba,no le dio mucha importancia y sabia que tenia que estar mas tiempo con lo que se fue,despues de ese dia,espero 2 dias para hacer las cosas que podria hacer con erza y por fin lo vistio elegantemente con un terno negro,una camisa blanca,unos pantalones negros y un ramo de rosas(las rosas era las favoritas de erza)una ves terminado fue a la caza de erza**

*toc toc toc*

erza fue a ver quien era y vio que era natsu

erza:¡natsu¡.¿que haces aqui?,¿y que haces vestido tan sexy?(sonrojada)

natsu:sabes,mientras que estuve afuera,no podia estar contigo y estaba muy solito

erza:¿y quien te dijo que vinieras a qui romantico?,¿lucy,gray o wendy?

natsu:¿oye no crees que yo mismo puedo ser romantico?(con una vos muy atractiva)

erza:wow(en su mente) nunca vi a este natsu tan romantico,podria gustarme mas

natsu:ven,hice algunas cosas para este dia especial

erza:¿en cerio?,esta bien,pero primero ire a ducharme y mecambiare y luego vamos

natsu:ok,pero rapido que el dia es corto

 **erza fue al baño a bañarse y despues cambiarze,mientras que natsu espero afuera comounbuen caballero,despues de 30 minutos,erza sale**

erza:ya estoy lista,¿como me veo?

erza se dio una vuelta para mostrarle el vestido a natsu,erza vestia con un vestido rojo y pelo con ondas en las puntas

natsu:te ves muy hermosa(sonrojada)

erza:gracias(sonriendo)

natsu:esto es para ti(enseñando el ramos de rosa)

erza:un ramo de rosas,son mis favoritas(sonrojada),como sabias?

natsu:instinto

erza:ya veo

natsu:bueno,ya vamonos

erza:ok

 **mientras que los dos estavan caminando,natsu le vendo los ojos a erza para que no viera nada**

erza:por que me vendas?

natsu:ya lo veras

 **llegaron por fin al lugar que natsu habia pedido**

natsu:ya puedo quitarte la venda

erza:quiero ver¡

natsu:ta-da¡(eneñando el lugar)

erza:¡un restaurante¡(sorprendida)

natsu:no es cualquier restaurant,es el mejor restaurant de amor,hise una reservacion ayer XD

erza:no lo puedo creer,esto es...lo mejor que has hecho por mi,natsu(con una lagrima)

natsu:vamos a entrar

erza:esta bien

 **erza y natsu habian entrado al restaurant y se sientan en una mesa cuadrada y cada uno se sienta en un lado,mientras esperaban a que vienieran un mecero o mecera,al parecer era una mecera muy linda de pelo castaño y al ver a natsu lo coquetea**

mecera:buenos dias, yo sere su mecera,¿que le gustaria ordenar?

erza:yo quisiera un curry

natsu:yo quiero el especial

mecera:exelente,dentro de 1 minuto traere sus comidas

natsu:muchas gracias(sonriendo)

 **mientras que esperaban sucomida natsu y erza hablaron sobre su relacion,pero con el momento romantico que tenian se le olvido del bebe que tenia,pero todavia estaba 2 semanas(por suerte),la mecera veia con los platos y le dio a cada uno sus platos**

natsu:gracias

 **la mecera al terminar de entragar los platos a los dos,la camarera va dode el oido de natsu y le empieca a decir unas cosas**

mecera:oye guapo,quieres que esto te salga gratis?

natsu:ps si

mecera:entonces lo que tienes que hacer es-

 **justo en el momento donde la mecera enpecaba a coquetear a natsu,erza hace un movimiento,sacando suespada y poniendo donde el cuello de la mecera**

erza:ups,¿que hace mi espada aqui?,pense que lo habia dejado(con un sonrisa diaolica)  
mecera:no pueder se,el es tu enamorado?¡(sudando)

natsu:pues si estamos en un restaurant romantico,¿no es obvio que tengo que traer a mi enamorada a este restaurant romantico?

mecera:pues si,pero...por favor perdoneme

erza:esta bien,PERO SI SE ACERCA DE NUEVO A EL LO LAMENTARA¡(CON UNA MIRADA ATERRADORA)

mecera:esta bien,pero no me mate,no sabia que le pertenecia

erza:esta bien,ahora largate¡

mecera:con su permiso,adios¡

natsu:oye,no necesita ponerte celosa,yo solo pienso en ti erza(sonriendo)

erza:(hablando seriamente)escucha natsu,ahora tu me perteneces y no dejare que nadie te tenga mas que yo

natsu:gracias,erza(sonriendo)

 **despues de que erza y natsu comieron y hablaron juntos luego fueron al parque a hablar juntos,luego fueron a la opera,pero natsu odiaba la opera,pero a erza le gustaba,luego de todo eso era las 9:00pm,erza le dio permiso a natsu para que se quede en su casa,pero en la mitad en el camino estava lloviendo,asi que decidieron ir mas rapido a la caza de erza**

erza:ya llegamos,entra

natsu:gracias

 **luego de un rato erza se limpiaba con una toalla y natsu tambien,hasta que natsu aprovecho y se puso detras de erza**

natsu:erza,hueles muy bien(oliendo su cuello)

erza:natsu,¿que haces?

natsu:erza,hace mucho tiempo que no estaba contigo(abrazando a erza por detras)

erza:to tambien te extrañaba natsu,pero...ya llego la hora de decirtelo

natsu:que sea despues,primero debo aprobechar el momento que no estaba sin ti(medio pervertido)

'¡MOMENTO¡,¿QUE CREIAS?,¿QUE HIBA A PONER LO QUE PASARIA DESPUES?¡...

 _PUES SI,PERO SOLO UN POCO,¿PORQUE NO QUIERO MALAS CRITICAS_

 **natsu se habia cagado a erza y fueron al segundo piso y fueron a la cama**

erza:natsu,de-tente

natsu:no quiero(besando su cuello)

erza:tengo que decirte algo

natsu:dimelo despues,ahora disfruta del momento(quitandose la camisa)

erza:(suspirando)natsu

 **natsu fue besando su abdomen y fue subiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a la boca**

erza:no...detente...

 **natsu no se detenia y erza en el momento agarro toda sus fuerzas y lo logro,erza empujo a natsu y le conto todo**

erza:YA NO PUEDO OCULTARTELO MAS NATSU¡

NATSU:QUE,QUE PASA?

ERZA:NESECITO QUEME ESCUCHES,DE ACUERDO?¡

NATSU:DE ACUERDO

ERZA:TUU...NATSU DRAGNNEEL...TU TIENES...¡UN HIJOOOOOOOO¡

natsu:...(parpadeando rapido)

erza:natsu...¿estas bien?

 **cuando erza le dijo natsu no dijo nada y hubo 5 segundos de silencio,pero parecia eternamente,en elfondo caia un rayo**

natsu:...

erza:¿natsu?,reacciona,(llroando)NO TE QUEDES ASI,HABLAME

 **NATSU REACCIONO DE UNA MANERA MUY...**

NATSU:(BAJANDO LA MIRADA)ERZA...YO...NO SE QUE DECIR

erza:lo sabia,ahora me debes esta odiando,perdoname,soy una estupida(llorando a gritos)

NATSU:ERZA...ESTO ES...ESTO ES...¡ **GENIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL'¡(SONRIENDO FELIZZ)**

 **al parecer a natsu le gusto la idea su cara era como una sonrisa eternamente feliz**

erza:¿huh?(CONFUNDIDA?

natsu:¡NO PUEDO CREERLO,TENGO UN HIJO CON ERZA,ESTO LE DEBO DECIR A TODO EL MUNDO¡

erza:¿que?,¿no estas enojado?(limpiandose las lagrimas)

natsu:¡ACASO BROMEAS?,¡ESTO ES FANTASTICO¡

erza:entonces no estas enojado?(tratando se sonreir)

natsu:al contrario,estoy contento que tengamos un hijo

erza:¿de verdad?

natsu:si...¿pero,porque no melo dijistes?

erza:trate de decirlo pero...no tenia la valentia de decirlo,pense que me ibas a dejar

natsu:erza,si somos pareja,las parejas no se ocultan nada y lo sabes

erza:lo se,pero todo esto paso muy rapido

natsu:bueno no te TE DEJAS LLEVAR POR EL MOMENTO

erza:¿tu tambien molestandome con eso?¡(con unos ojos saltones y una mirada enojada)

natsu:¿yo tambien?,¿se lo dijistes a alguien mas?

erza:no,solo sabe el mestro y la doctora porlyosica

natsu:¿tambien saben de lo que hicimos en el gremio aquella noche?

erza:no,nadie lo sabe

natsu:exelente,¡no puedo creer que tenga un hijo¡(con una sonrisa muy alegre)

natsu:(en su mente)ya veo por eso el maestro queria que valla donde erza a que me lo diga todo,es un viejo muy molestoso jeje y de el nuevo inegrante era el bebe jajaja,ahora todo tiene sentido

erza:todavia no tengo un nombre para el bebe(mirando su estomago)

natsu:no te preocupes,ya veremos despues,despues de todo tenemos 8 meses,verdad?

erza:si

natsu:estupendo

erza:por cierto,natsu...(mirando hacia otro lado)

natsu:si erza,que pasa?

erza:vas a continuar lo que estabas haciendo antes?

natsu:estoy mas estusiasmado que nunca¡

erza:entonses adelante(sonrojada)

natsu:(asomandose a la oreja de erza)

natsu:erza

erza:que?

natsu:ESTOY ENCCENDIDO

ERZA:demuestramelo(agarrando las manos de natsu)

 **natsu habia sacado a erza de la cama y la arrincono a la pared salvajemente,le dio algunos besos al cuello**

erza:guau

natsu:jejeje

 **las piernas de erza abrazo las caderas de natsu y...**

 **ya saben que pasa despues a si que no me jusguen**

 **luego de la `feroz batalla`ambos se cambian de ropa y natsu se va a su casa,pero erza no dice nada sobre el tema**

erza:adios natsu,¿te vere mañana?

natsu:no te preocupes volvere,hasta mañana

erza:chau

 **luego de que natsu se despedia de erza,erza va asu cama y ve que su abrigo de natsu estaba en su cama,al momento baja y va donde natsu,lamentablemente seguia lloviendo,pero erza nose detuvo por la lluvia y encontro a natsu todo mojado**

natsu:maldicio,¿porque justo ahora llueve?

erza:¡natsu¡

erza:que haces aqui?¡deberias estar en ca-

 **erza habia saltado con todas sus fuerzas contra el,dandole un beso apasionadamente** [casi como la cancion de romeo santos-tu rival,en el minuto 3:50]. **luego de eso erza le dice a natsu sobre su abrigo**

erza:olvidastes tu abrigo

natsu:pero no tenias que venir aqui en media lluevia,podria ser malo para el bebe

erza:descuida,el bebe es tuyo,asi que debe ser fuerte como su padre

natsu...(sonrojado)

erza:ven a mi casa,tu casa esta lejos

natsu:bueno...,esta bien

erza:eres muy lindo

 **luego de todo eso al dia siguiente se despejo el cielo y natsu habia dormido con erza tranquilamente y ambos fueron al gremio a decirle a todo el gremio la gran noticia.¿que pasara despues?**

 **en el siguiente capitulo :3**


	18. la gran fantasia

luego de aquel dia ambos fueron al gremio y decidieron reunir a todos para dar la gran noticia

mirajane:¿porque nos habran reunido aqui?

gray:¿que habra echo el cabello de flamas?

wendy:espero que sea una buena noticia

lucy:¿que pasa?

elfman:natsu y erza nos invocaron aqui para darnos una noticia

lucy:ya veo

makarov:(en su mente)espero que sea lo que quiero escuchar

despues de un rato al haber reunido a todos,natsu y erza cierran las puertas,para decir la gran noticia

erza:chicos,los he reunido aqui por una razon,¿estan listos para escucharla?

todos:¡si¡

natsu:chicos...yo y erza...tenemos..

todos:si...

nerza:¡NOSOTROS TENEMOS UN BEBE¡

TODOS:...¡QUEEEEEEEEEE¡( con un fondo de truenos)

gray:¡que¡,estas bromeando natsu

wendy:...que bueno

makarov:ya era hora natsu,¿como cuanto tiempo te tardo en saber?

natsu:no mucho(rascandose la cabeza)

romeo:eso es fantastico natsu-san

mirajane:vaya vaya,que gran sorpresa

bisca:otro miembro mas para fairy tail

asuka:yupi¡,tendre un amigo o amiga(sonriendo)

erza:asi es

makarov:...oigan,entonces de lo que paso esa noche en el gremio.¿no me digan que fueron ustedes?

nerza:jejejeeje,tal ves(volteado sus caras a ambos lados del sonrojo)

todos:...¡queeeee¡.

lucy:pues,si que son unos loquillos

gray:bien ahi,flamitas(levantandosu pulgar)

mirajane:pues no tenian que votar todas las cosas al suelo

lily:osea que el nuevo integrante es el bebe?

erza:si

laxus:que perdida de tiempo(marchandse)

gajeel:no me sorprende

makarov:¿y ya saben el nombre que le daran a la cria?

natsu:no,aun no

makarov:ya veo

juvia:pero si recien ivan un mes.¿como fue que tuvieran un bebe tan rapido?

natsu:pues lo que paso fue que-

erza:natsu(con una mirada enojada)

natsu:mejor te cuento otro dia

juvia:ok

bisca:oye erza(llamandola)

erza:que pasa?

bisca:se que esto es repentino,pero.¿no pensaste en casarte con natsu?

natsu:¿casarme con natsu?(poniendo cara chibi y sonrojada)

bisca:claro,deberias hacer lo mismo como yo me casa con alzack

erza:no se...,¿crees que el quiera?

bisca:pues claro,¿que,no se aman?

erza:tienes razon,ire donde el y le dire si quiere casarme con el,gracias bisca

bisca:ve y dile

erza:si

alzack:que le dijistes a erza?

bisca:nada,tan solo un consejo de amor

alzack:ya veo(sorojado)

erza:oye natsu(agarrandole la mano a natsu)

natsu:¿que pasami amor?

erza:¿quieres casarte conmigo?

natsu:...are

...

todos:...¡QUEEEEEEE¡

lucy:no erza,¡natsu es quien tiene que pedirte la mano¡

erza:aya,entonces,natsu, pideme matrimonio(hablado seriamente9

lucy:¡pero no de esa menera¡

erza:entonces

lucy:tiene que ser en un sitio romantico,un lugar donde sea

erza:pues este lugar es unico y es romantico

lucy:ya solo te falta que natsu quera casarse contigo

ambas miraron a natsu con una cara de interogacion

juvia:juvia -sama tambien quiere casarse con gray-sama

gray:lo sien pero sera para despues

juvia:juvia-sama esta triste

erza:¿no me digas que..

gray:te lo contare despues,ahora preocupate por lo que haces ahora

erza:ok

erza:entonces,natsu,¿quieres casarte conmigo?

natsu:no se...me siento algo nervioso(tocandose el antebrazo)

erza:pero,¿tu no me amas?

natsu:si te amo,pero...dime una cosa

erza:que cosa

natsu:...¿que es caasarse?(con una sonrisa)

cuando escucharon eso,todos los gremio empezaron a corretear a natsu por todo el gremio,hasta que lo alcanzaaron y le enseñaron de que era casarse

natsu:aya,ya entendi,entonces...(con una voz sensual)erza,quieres casarte conmigo?tendremos 32 hijos y viviremos en la motaña

erza:si,si quiero,si quiero casarme contigo(aganrando sus mano y con un fondo de corazones9

makarov:entonces esta decidido,se realisa la boda

todos:yeeeeeeee

makarov:¡ustedes se casaran mañana¡,estan deacuerdo?

nerza:si

makarov:entonces sera decidido

 **la bosa se hara mañana,pero como estamos hablando de fairy tail,tal vez las cosas no seran como ellosquieran.¿que pasara,se ralicara la boda?**

 **en el siguiente caapitulo**


	19. los declaro marido y mujer

**y el gran dia llego,la boda se realizo en el gremio de fairy tail e invitron a todos los gremios para celebrar este gran dia,invitaron a lamia scale,blue pegasus,sabertooth y mermaid heels el lado derecho estaban los conocidos de erza y los de la isquierda estan los conocidos de natsu**

kagura:nunca pense que erza se iba a casar

ichiya:mi erza TT_TT ¡men¡

yukino:que hermoso,una boda

kagura:yo pense que ella estaria sola

milliana:no digas eso,erza tambien merece un amor

kagura:pues unca pense que se iba a casar

lyon:ese maldito ya consiguio un amor

jura neekis:relajate,todos conseguimos un amor en la vida

lyon:tiene razon,no debo rendirme por el amor,debo pelear por el amor de juvia-sama

ren:maestro llego este hermoso dia

ichiya:siii,el dia llego,erza se vera con un hermoso traje blanco

hisui:esto es hermoso

arcadios:prinseca que haces?¡(impresionado)

hisui:¿tu que haces aqui?,deberias proteger el reino

arcadios:a mi me invitaron,asi que no pude rechazarla,ademas los demas estan en el castillo

sting:genial,sabia que natsu-san tendria un amor

rogue:ojala gajeel-san tambien tuviera una tambien

sting:no te preocupes,estoy seguro que gajeel tambien tendra tambien

lucy:erza por fin se casara(sonriendo)

levy:si lucy,es genial

gray:la mia sera mucho mejor

juvia:gray-sama(exitadaa)

 **todos estuvieron contentos,todos estuvieron esperando a que llegue la hora**

shito:hermanos mios, **¡daremos la bienvenida a la hermosa pareja que se casa hoy¡**

lucy:usted va a ser quien los cases?

shito:asi es,¿te molesta?

lucy:no,no,olvidelo

gray:natsu,¿tienes los anillos?

natsu:si(sonriendo)

lucy:(hablando con levy).¿quien es el padrino de erza?

levy:el maestro

lucy:aya

shito:QUE PASE LA NOVIA

*musica de matrimonio*

 **ERZA ESTABA CON UN VESTIDO BLANCO CON EL PELO ZUELTO CUBRIEMDO SU CARA Y ASU LADO DERECHA ESTABA EL MAESTRO CON UN TERNO TOMANDO SU MANO CAMINADO SOBRE UNA ALFONBRA ROJA**

natsu:te ves muy hermosa natsu

erza:gracias natsu,tu tambien estas lindo(sonrojada)

makarov:natsu, **te entrego a mi hijaerza,cuidala bien y no dejes que algo malo la pase** (LLORANDO)

erza:¡maestro¡

natsu:si,se lo prometo,no dejare que algo malo la pase

makarov:es bueno escuchar eso (calmando sus llantos)ya diciendo eso shito ya puedes continuar

shito:gracias makarov

shito:ESTAN REUNIDOS TODOS,AQUI PARA REUNIR UNA HERMOSA PAREJA,A NATSU DRAGNEEL Y ERZA SCARLET EN SAGRADO MATRIMONIO,SI ALGUNO SE OPONE AL MATRIMONIO,QUE HABLE AHORA O QUE CALLE PARA SIEMPRE

ichiya:yo tengo un-

gray:si habre la boca,lo lamentara,¿de acuerdo?(con una cara aaterradora)

ichiya:meen,mejor me calle

gray:mucho mejor

shito:BIEN,SI NO HAY NADIE QUE PUEDA INTERPONER,ENTONCES CONTINUARE,NATSU,ACEPTAS ESTA MUJER COMO TU LEJITIMA ESPOSA

natsu:si,acepto

shito:ENTONCES,ERZA,ACEPTAS CASARTE CON ESTE HOMBRE COMOTU LEGITIMO HOMBRE

erza:yo,acepto(con una lagrima en el ojo)

shito:ENTONCES,EL PODER QUE ME CONSERNE YO LOS DECLARO.¡ _MARIDO Y MUJER,PUEDES CASAR A LA NOVIA¡_

*aplausos*

gray:bravo¡

lucy:¡URRA¡

kagura:bravo erza,felicidaddes

sting:¡FELICIDADES NATSU-SAN¡

millianna:feicidades erza

 **todos estaban aplaudiendo y felicitandoa los recien casados,mientras que detras de las puertas se veia una silueta**

porlyusica:FELICIDADES DE A USTEDES DOS(CON UNA SONRISA BAJANDO LA MIRADA)ME VOY,CUIDENDE,ADIOS

 **porlyusica al ver a los recien casadosse va rapidamente y vuelve asu hogar sin que nadie la vea,despues de la boda se realica una fiestas con musica y un banquete con musica y dia siguiente natsu fue a vivir con erza y empezaron a vivir feliz**

 **en el siguiente capitulose vera mas,asi que adios**


	20. los nueve meses¡

BIENVENIDOS A LOS MESES DE EMBARAZO DE ERZA Y NATSU TENDRA QUE SOPORTAR LAS COSAS QUE ELLA TENDRA QUE

1ER MES DE EMBARAZO

MALESTAR Y DOLORE semanas

erza:¡haaaaaa,me duele el estomago¡(agarrandoseel estomago)

natsu:resiste erza,por favor(abrazando a erza por detras)

erza:natsu,agarra mi mano,por favor(sufriedo de dolor)

natsu:estas bien?

erza:creo que si,gracias natsu por estar aqui

natsu:solo acuestate en tu cama e intenta dormir de acuerdo.

erza:ok

*al dia sigueinte*

natsu:wow erza,tus pechos an crecido(imprecionado)

erza:me molestan un poco,no los mires de esa maneera(avergonzada)

natsu:prdon jeje

erza:me duele el estomago(sobandose el estomago)

natsu:no te preocupes estaras mejor mañana

las semanas pasaron hasta llegar al segundo mes

2DO MES DE EMBARAZO

al inicio del dia

natsu:erza¡,tu pancita a cresido un poco

erza:eso es muy cruel que un hombre diga eso a una mujer

natsu:te ves muy cansada,estas bien?

erza:si,solo estoy cansada

natsu:vuelve a la cama,no quiero que hagas esfuerzo

erza:pero natsu,podras hacer los trabajos domesticos

natsu:no te preocupes yo estare bien tu acuestate y trata de dormir(besando su frente)de acuedo?

erza:ok

y asi estuvieron en el segundo mes,natsu estuvo haciendo los trabajos domesticos,ya que nunca estaba acostumbrado a ser ese tipo de cosas,pero con el paso del tiempo ya pudo hacerlo bien

3er mes de embarazo

`SENTIMIENTOS DE CONTRADICTORIOS SOBRE LA MATERNIDAD`

natsu:erza,como estas?

erza:pues ahora estoy un poco mejor,solo quee..

natsu:¿que pasa?

erza:solo estaba pensando.¿podre cuidar al bebe que tendremos?

natsu:¿pero que estas diciendo eso erza?(agarrando su mano)

erza:no se,solo quiero que estes ami lado cuando venga el bebe(con una lagrima en el ojo)

natsu:no te preocupes,yo estare con tigo,yo te loprometi

erza:ya veo,te quiero natsu

natsu:yo tambien

erza:por cierto natsu respondeme algo,¿me veo gorda?

natsu:...pues(rascandose la cabeza),¡tengo que ir al baño(corriendo al baño)

erza:¡regresa aqui natsu¡,¡natsu¡

natsu:lo siento erza,¡tengo que ir al baño¡

erza:vuelve natsu

estuvieron hablando de cosas sobre el bebe y todo eso,hasta el cuarto mes

4to mes de embarazo

`Cada vez se incrementa más el interés que sientes hacia el bebé y comienza a soñar con frecuencia con él`

erza a veces soñana con bebe durante los primero meses,se imaginaba si seria niño o niña pero erza deceaba que era niña,pero siempre tenia pesadillas

erza:bebe,bebe,regresa te nesecito(llorando)

era un bebe de 10 años,pero no tenia cara y el fondo en su pesadilla era totalmnte negro,al instante erza despierta del susto y despierta a natsu y le cuenta lo que soño

erza:natsu,querido,despierta¡

natsu:que pasa,¿porque sudas?

erza:soñe algo muy feo

natsu:¿que?cuentame

erza:soñe que el bebe se iva de nuestro lado(llorando)

natsu:ralajate ya pasaste por esa etapa,el bebe debe estar bien,vuelve a domir(volviendo a acostar)

erza:¿tu crees?

natsu:relajate mi amor,vuelve a dormir

erza:talves tengas razon,osea era un sueño no creo que eso pase,¿verdad?y que tal si-

natsu:erza...,relajate mi amor(sobando su cabeza)

erza:natsu,abrazame,estoy asustada

natsu:vuelve a dormir.¿de acuerdo?

erza:tienes razon,vere que puedo hacer

natsu:gracias erza(sonriendo)  
erza:gracias

natsu:hasta mañana

erza:hasta mañana

estuvieron asi todo las noches,y natsu se estava volviendo loco jeje

5to mes de embarazo

`notarás que tu bebé se mueve por primera vez `

erza:natsu,natsu,natsu,¡ven rapido¡

natsu:que pasa

erza:el bebe se movio¡(sonriendo conuna lagrima en los ojo)

natsu:¡QUE¡,¡eso es genial¡,

natsu al escuchar eso va corriendo donde erza y se asoma en la pancita de erza

natsu:escucho algo¡

erza:¿esta bien,natsu?

natsu:si,esta bien

erza:gracias al cielo¡(aliviada)

natsu:Sera un gran varon,erza

erza:¡JA¡,es obio que es mujer

natsu:que te hace creer eso?¡

erza:no se,pero teno el presentimiento(sobando su pancita)

natsu:eso lo veremos(frunsiendo el seño)

erza:igalmente(frunsiendo el seño)

Ambos estuvieron frunciendo el seño pero quien sera el que tenga la razon?

6TO MES DE EMBARAZO

`el desequilibrio del cuerpo`

 **erza sentia que su equilibrio seperdia muy facilmentey le cuenta a natsu lo decidido**

erza:natsu algo me pasa,no puedo pararme muy facilmente

natsu:descuida erza,estoy detras tuyo,si intentas caerte,estare detras para sostenerte

erza:gracias natsu

natsu:podras caminar?(agarrando los hombros de erza)

erza:si creo descuida

 **erza se confia demasiado y por descuido por accidente da un paso en falso,cuando estuvo a punto de caerse natsu logro agarrarla por suerte**

natsu:que te dije(puchero)

erza:perdon jeje

natsu:ten cuidado con el bebe,lo vas a lastimar

erza:perdon,perdon(sobandose la cabeza)

natsu:mejor acuestate

erza:si,mejor voy

natsu:(suspiro)

 **erza se quedo en cama por el resto del mes hasta llegar el setimo mes**

7MO MES DE EMBARAZO

`PREOCUPACION POR EL PARTO`

ERZA:¡NATSU¡¿que te pasa en la cabeza y en tus ojos?

natsu:nada solo falta de sueño,no te preocupes

erza:cariño,se que esto es dificil pero pronto naceray seremos felices

natsu:ya lo se,pero no se por que a mi me cuesta est?

erza:¿que trata de decir?

natsu:bueno,tu nienesel bebe,asi que debe ser dificil tenerlo por 8 mses o mas(juntando los dedos)

erza:¿que tratas de decir?,¿osea porque tengo el bebe tengo que sufrir?(enojada?

natsu:no no no no,loque tratro de decir es...

erza:no puedo creer natsu,eres malo

natsu:te amo erza,pero esto me esta matando

erza:tan solo 2 meses mas y esto se acabara

natsu:gracias,voy a dormirme un rato

erza:no puedes,nesecito atencion y amor natsu,quiero abrazarte y amarte

natsu:eres muy hermosa cuando quieres,pero estoy algo cansado,casi estoy haciendo todo en la casa,necesito dormir un rato

erza:cuando quiere,teno que aceptar,pero cuando yo quiero el lo niega

natsu:no puedo hacerlo,ademas tienes un bebe,asi que espedare

erza:bueno tienes razon,pero por otro lado...(suspiro)esta bien duerme supongo que te lo mereces,estuvistes cuidando la casa por todos los meses hasta mañana

*AL DIA SIGUIENTE*

ERZA:natsu,despierta

natsu:¿que pasa?

erza:¡tengo miedo¡

natsu:¿¡que pasa?¡

erza:¡el parto¡

natsu:descuida(abransando a erza)

erza:¿que tal si no sale?,¡no quiero que muera¡

natsu:yo estare contigo erza

erza:tengo miedo(aganrrando su mano de natsu)

natsu:estare tu lado todos los dias,de acuerdo?

erza:gracias natsu

natsu:(en su mente)tan solo 2 mecesmas,estoy exausto,pero tengo que hacerlo por erza,yo se que puedo

 **pasaron los dias y erza se sentia muy feliz sabiendo que el bebe se acercaba los dias pasaron y el octavo mes llego**

8vo mes de embrazo

`más necesidad de afecto, atención y cuidados`

natsu:o...erza(sonrojada)

erza:que pasa natsu(feliz)

natsu:dormi muy bien y estoy de buen humor

erza:ya veo,entonces quieres?(con vos seductora)

natsu:erza...el bebe

erza:jejeje,descuida,solo bromeaba,este mes necesito amor y atencion

natsu:entiendo

erza:tengo hambre,tenemos pastel?

natsu:si,por?

erza:podrias traer un poco? tengo ambre

natsu:si,claro

 **natsu fue a buscar el pastel y sube para darle a erza**

erza:¿eso es todo?,¿solo un trozito de pstel?¡(enojada)

natsu:¿¡un tozito?¡,es un pastel entero

erza:eso no me llena,necesito mas(enojada)

natsu:ire a buscar mas ,ahora regreso

erza:nohay necesidad,estoy llena

natsu:¡wow¡,te acabaste un pastel entero

erza:¿¡que tratas de decir¡?,¿¡estoy gorda¡?

natsu:no no relajate

erza:eres muy lindo,te amo

natsu:(en su mente)¿que le pasa?,¿acaso sera cambio de humor?

erza:¿porque me miras tanton el estomago?,¿acaso estoy gorda?¡

natsu:ya deja de decir que estas gorda¡

erza:¡HAAAAAAAI,tranqullo flamitas solo quiero atencion(feliz)

natsu:¿huh?

erza:y el pastel?¡

natsu:que pastel?¡

erza:¡el que ibas a traer¡

natsu:pero tu me dijistes que-

erza:¡ya no quiero¡,¡ buenas noches¡

natsu:(en sumente),¿que le pasa a esta mujer?,malditos cambos de humor(puchero)

natsu:espero que esto pase rapido

 **erza y natsu estuvieron peleado por los 31 dias hasta que llego el NOVENO MES¡**

9no mes de embarazo

'`Han pasado nueve meses y ahora más que nunca deseas sentirte protegida`

 **lucy,gray,wendy y juvia fueron a caza a ver a erza y al bebe**

*toc otc toc*

lucy:erza,estas ahi?

natsu:shhhhhhhh,no hagan ruido erza esta durmiendo

gray:flamitas?¡

natsu:shhh,callate cubitos,quieres que te mate?

juvia:¿como esta el bebe?

natsu:ya estamos en el noveno mes a si que no falta mucho tiempo para que de la luz

wendy:aii,que lindo

lucy:oye natsu,¿ya tienes el nombre para el bebe?

natsu:NO¡,chispas me olvide...estube con ella 8 meses .¿y no pude hablar con ella sobre el nombre?

wendy:eso esta mal,tienen que decidir que nombre le pondran

natsu:tienes razon,vamos donde erza,entren

 **natsu dirigio a los demas al segundo para hablar con erza**

lucy:¿este es erza?(con un tono burlon)

natsu:si,porque?

lucy:parece una baca jajaja

wendy:creo que no debes decir eso.

lucy:¿porque?,es chistoso jajaja

juvia:juvia no puede contener la riza(con un tonto burlon)

gray:tontas,no deberian reirse de ella

wendy:jijijiji(riendo tapandose con las manos)

gray:tu tambien wendy?

lucy:erza,erza,teno que hablar en tu idioma?¡,esta bien,muuuuuu...muuuuuuu

 **todasse reian silenciosamente,pero erza estaba dicimulando que estaba durmiendo cuando ve a lucy riendoce de ella se levanta con unos ojos rojos y ve a lucy a habla con una vos de demonio**

erza:lucyyyyyy,vuelve a reirte de mi ahora,rubia ¡SOLTERONA¡

gruvia:uiiiiiii,eso si dolio

lucy:ja,que me dices tu?,maldita foca

erza:que dices?,aburrida

natsu:chicas ya detenganse

erza:ella empeco

lucy:muuuuuuuuu

erza:te voy a-

natsu:ya erza ya basta,estas en el noveno mes,relajate en cuaquier momento podrias dar luz

erza:ya lo se,pero que hacen aca ustedes,y la solterona aqui?

lucy:huh?,parece que la foca tiene hambre(con un tono burlon)

wendy:ya lucy ,ya detente(poniendose en el medio de las dos)

gray:hemos venido para ver como estabas,pero biendo,pareces que estas muy bien(sonriendo)

wendy:han pensado que nombre le ban a poner el nombre al bebe?

erza:se nos olvido natsu

natsu:si pues,se nos olvido

lucy:ya tengo el nombre(levantando la mano)

erza:pues dinos(siguierle la corriente)

lucy:que tal,¿cachalote?seria un buen nombre (un tono burlon)

erza:se acab

o,te voy a golperar tan fuerte que-

lucy:con que?con tu estomago jajajaj

natsu(con la mirada abajo)lucy,te ruego que salgas de esta caza

lucy:pero natsu solo estoy,

natsu:dije¡QUE TE FUERAS DE LA CASA¡,QUE PARTE DE QUE LAGARAS NO ENTIENDES?¡

wendy:natsu-san¡

gray:natsu, tranquilo

erza:¡natsu¡

natsu:has venido a comversar o a molestar?¡

lucy:lo siento,no queria ser un estorbo(con una lagrimita)

natsu:(suspiro)mira lo siento esta bien,si quieres quedarte,quedate,pero no molestes a erza por favor,¿de acuerdo?

lucy:esta bien(mirando para otro lado)

wendy:¿que tal si le ponen mizuki?

nerza:¿mizuki?(agarrandose el menton)

natsu:no creo,no queda bien

gray:¿que tal mei?

juvia:juvia-sama quiere ponerle mei a su hija con gray?

gray:pues esta bien,porque no?

natsu:es mu lindo,pero nesecito nombre de hombre para nuestro niño

erza:¿huh?,es obio que es una chica natsu,¿que te hace creer que un niño?¡

natsu:instinto

erza:(sarcarmo)por favor

wendy:¿que tal yuki?yuki significa yuu(valiente),ki(alma)

natsu:no,tiene que ser un nombre que diga que es fuerte

erza:o que sea una chica fuerte

wendy:entiendo

lucy:¿hana?es muy buen nombre para una chica

erza:no,es un nombre muy suave,nesecito un nombre valiente

gray:juvia.¿que tal yukiko?

juvia:¿yukiko?

gray:hablaremos despues

erza:no me digan que ustedes dos?...

gruvia:te lodiremos despues

erza:wow,que me perdi?¡

wendy:no mucho

gray:¿tora?

lucy:¿tora?

wendy:claro,tora significa tigre

erza:miren chicos,tendria que conversar con natsu a solas,por que-

natsu:...

wendy:...

lucy:...

gruvia:...

natsu:¿porque?

lucy:oye,estas bien?

erza:...(agarrado su estomago)

natsu:erza,responde,¡erza¡

erza:¡NATSU¡,¡CREO QUE YA LLEGO EEL MOMENTO¡

natsu:o no,ahora no,tenemos que ir al hospital

erza:no hay tiempo,¡COMO DUELE¡,LLEVAME RAPIDO

natsu:tenemos que ir al hospital,¡¿ALGUIEN SABE DONDE HAY UN HOSPITAL¡?

todos:¡QUEEEE¡

lucy¿NO SABES DONDE QUEDA UN HOSPITAL?,DEBISTE DE AVERIGUAR

natsu:¡no tenia tiempo,AYUDENME

wendy:tenemos que llevarla donde el maestro,el sabra que hacer¡

natsu:¿porque el maestro?¡

wendy:EL SABRA QUE HACER,VAMOS¡

natsu:eso espero que el sabra que hacer¡

 **natsu cargo a erza y fue conrriedo hacia el gremio con los demas,¿que hara natsu ahora que llego la hora?,lo veremos en el siguiente episodio**

 **:3**


	21. BIENVENIDA A FAIRY TAIL¡¡

**natsu y los demas llegaron al gremio y fueron a buscar a makarov**

natsu:maestro¡,maestro¡

makarov:que¡,que¡,¿que pasa?¡

natsu:es erza,llego el momento(alterado)

makarov:¿y porque me la traes aqui?¡,yo no se traer un bebe al mundo¡

natsu:por que lucy me lo dijo¡

makarov:¿¡y porque creiste que yo sabia hacer eso?¡

natsu:por favor,ayudeme maestro(de rodillas)

wendy:¡por favor maestro¡,ayuden a natsu-san

makarov:bueno...conozco a alguien que podra,pero tendran que esperar,¿de acuerdo?

natu:esta bien,pero por favor apurece

makaron:tranquilo,ire con mirajane para volver mas rapido

natsu:estaras biien erza ,resiste

erza:hare todo los posible,pero no creo que no pueda aguantar(temblando)

natsu:tan solo un poco mas y lo lograras erza

 **natsu hizo todolo posible para que erza espere al maestro,mientras makarov fue con mirayane y utillizo su satan soul para llegar mas rapido,¿pero donde abran ido?pues fueron a la caza porlyusica(la que ayudo a erza sobre lo que tenia en el estomago)despues de 5 minutos llegaron a la casa de porlyusica**

`toc,toc,toc`

porlyusica:¡¿QUIEN DIABLOS TOCA MI PUER-...que raro no hay nadie,crei que habian tocado mi puer

makarov:estoy aqui,estoy aqui abajo(mirando hacia ariba)

porlyusica:ha perdon,no te vi...¿¡que te dije que no volvieras a venir?¡

makarov:se trata sobre erza,ya pasaron los nueve meses

porlyusica:¿y en donde esta ella?

makarov:esta el gremio

porlyusica:que hace en el gremio?¡,deviste haberla traido aqui

makarov:por que talves pudo haberse lastimado(respondiendole)

porlyusica:PERO LLEGAR AL GREMIO TARDAREMOS 30 MINUTOS¡

makarov:No te preocupes,por eso traje a mirajane para que vayamos mas rapido

porlyusica:en ese caso,vamos enseguida,no hay tiempo que perder¡

makarov:muchas gracias porlyusica(de rodillas)

porlyusica:no me lo agradescas,esto todavia no ha terminado

makarov:ok,mirayane,llevanos rapido

mirayane:esta bien,agarrense de mis manos,esto va ser rapido

makarov:si¡

porlyusica:¡vamos¡

mirayane abrio sus alas y fue volando y llegar al gremio

`mientras en el gremio`

erza:UFF,UFF,UFFF,ya no puedo mas,creo que ya no puedo(sudando)

natsu:por favor erza,resite(sosteniendo sus manos)

wendy:¡erza-chan¡,¡no te rindas¡,nos salvastes un milon de veces y peleastes con los enemigos mas fuertes que conocimos¡

erza:wendy...

gray:no te rindas erza,¡tu puedes¡

cana:vamos erza,tu puedes,tu puedes,tu puedes(con voz de borracha)

erza:¡deja te tomar¡...¡no ves que estoy sufriendo¡

cana:perdon(sonriendo)  
elfman:vamoserza,se un hombre¡

erza:¡NO PUEDO HACER ESO¡(sufriendo)

macao:vamos erza no te rindas

erza:¡¿Y QUE CREES QUE ESTOY HACIENDO?¡

 **TODOS EN EL GREMIO APOYANDO A ERZA,PERO POCO A POCO SUS LATIDOS EMPEZABAN A LATIR UN POCO,PERO OCURRE UN MILAGRO,EN LAS PUERTAS DEL GREMIO CON LAS 2 MUJERES**

Makarov:ya legamos

mirayane:vaya,vaya,llegamos a tiempo

porlyusica:no hay tiempo que perder,¿donde esta erza?¡

natsu:¡Anciana¡(sonriendo)

porlyusica:¡¿A QUIEN LE DICES AMCIANA?¡,PADRE DESCUIDADO¡

*POW*

NATSU:¿PORQUE PADRE DESCUIDADO?¡

PORLYUSICA:¡cuando te fuistes,erza ya estaba eembarazada,baboso¡

natsu:¡erza no me habia dicho nada,abuela tonta¡

porlyusica:¡TE VOY A DAR UNA BUENA QUE-

erza:¡reo que SE ME ROMPIO LA FUENTE¡

porlyusica:llego el momento,todos salgan del gremio,¡AHORA¡

wendy:pero queremos ver como nace(sonrisa)

todos:¡siiiiiiii¡

porlyusica:he dicho,¡SALGAN DEL GREMIO¡

todos:Corran por sus vidas¡

 **todos los del gremio salieron,incluso el maestro**

macao:maestro,hasta usted¡?

makarov:ella aveces da miedo(temblando)

 ***mientras en el gremio***

porlyusica:bueno,ahora que estamos solas ahora yo-...natsu...¿¡QUE RAYOS HACES AQUI¡?

natsu:QUERIA SALIR UYENDO,PERO NO PUEDO

porlyusica:¿¡PORQUE¡?

natsu:Por que erza esta agarrando mis manos

erza:¡prometiste que nunca me dejarias¡

natsu:y Nunca lo hare,pero porlyusica dio miedo(asustado)

porlyusica:¿Quieres que este mocoso este aqui,erza?¡

erza:¡si,por favor,quiero que este aqui para este momento hermoso¡

porlyusica:Esta bien,pero no hagas ruido,¿almenos entiendes eso,verdad?¡

natsu:si señorita

porlyusica:mucho el momento,acuestate en esa mesa,,NECESITARE QUE EMPUJES CON TODAS TUS FUERZAZ

ERZA:MUY BIEN(empujando)

natsu:vamos tu puedes

erza:eso intento

porlyusica:no es sufiiente,empuja contodas tus fuerzas¡,pujaaa

erza:HAAAAAAAAAAAA¡

porlyusica:no esta funcionando,necesito que empujes con todas tus fuerza

natsu:toma mis manos,desahogate con ellas¡

erza:gracias natsu¡

ERZA **DESAHOGANONDOSE CON LAS MANOS DE NATSU,NATSU PUDO EPERIMENTAR UN TREMDNO DOLOR DE SUS MANOS,YA QUE ERZA ESTABA APRETANDO CON TODAS SUS FUERZAS Y NATSU SUFRIA DEL TREMENDO DOLOR**

natsu:me las estas fracturando,¡duele...(con una animacionde sufrimineto chistoso)

porlyusica:sigue asi,¡no te detengas¡

erza:lo siento natsu,pero esta funcionando

natsu:duele...pero sigue ¡no te detengas¡

erza:¡SIIIIIIII¡

porlyusica:¡ESTA SALIENDO LA CABEZA¡,MOCOSO TRAE UNA SABANA O ALGO PARA ENROLLAR AL BEBE¡

natsu:pero erza esta-

porlyusica:ESO NO IMPORTA CORRE

natsu:siiiii

porlyusica:Estas iendo bien te detengas

erza¡DIOS¡COMO DUELE¡

porlyusica:ya no falta mucho,tu puedes...ESTA SALIENDO¡,¿¡DONDE ESTA ESE TARADO?¡

natsu:aqui esta, ya lo encontre

natsu:puedo ver?¡

 **natsu fue donde porlyusica y vio la cabeza del bebe que estaba saliendo,al ver eso se desmaya y queda inconsiente**

erza:¡natsu¡(al ver a natsu desmayado)

porlyusica:TE DIJE QUE NO ESTORBARAS MOCOSO¡...¡SOLO UN EMPUJON MAS Y YA ESTA¡

erza:¡HAAAAAA¡

bebe:buaaaaaaaaa,buaaaaaaaaa

porlyusica:ya salio,(revisando si es hombre o mujer)...FELICIDADES ES UN HERMOSA BEBITA

erza:dejame verla¡(sonriendo)

 **el bebe de erza se parecia mucho a ella de chiquita(pero chibi)**

erza:es muy hermosa,nats mira esto.

porlyusica:esta inonsiente,que tonto es tu esposo

bebe:shif,shif

erza:tranquila,mamá ya esta aqui(enroyando al bebe)

porlyusica:bueno,mi trabajo ya termino,canbiate,que hare pasar a todos

erza:ok

 **porlyusica fue caminando hacia la puerta y se encuentra con todos del gremio**

porlyusica:¡listo,el bebe ya salio¡

wendy:¡EN CERO¡?(animada)

grey:podemos entrar?¡

porlyusia:si,ya pueden pasar

 **gray y los demas fueron conrriendo donde erza y ven a natsu inconsiente en mitad del piso,pero la mayoria no le importa,todos fueron a ver al nuevo bebe**

gray:ese es tu bebe?¡

erza:si,se ve hermosa.¿verdad?

wendy:pues si,pero...¿que hace tirado natsu en mitad de la entrada?

erza:pues...no se

levy:hayy,que mona(mirando al bebe)

erza:graias(sonriendo)

macao:debio averte dolido,¿verdad?

erza:valio la pena(mirando al bebe)

evergreen:FELICIDADES ERZA,pero...,¿por que natsu esta tirado en el-

erza:el me ayudo mucho,pero quedo insonciente,¿podrian levantarlo por mi?

juvia:descuida,juvia-sama sabe como despertar a los hombre,CON UN BUEN VALDE DE AGUA(mojando a natsu)

natsu:¿que paso?¡,¡¿ya nacio el bebe?¡

erza:si,es una hermosa-

 **justo en ese momento donde erza iva terminar su oracion natsu le quita el bebe y empieca a mirarlo**

natsu:¡este sera un buen hombre¡,¿verdad?

erza:huh...natsu

natsu:¿que pasa?¡

erza:¡es niña¡

natsu:no digas tonterias erza,este es un hombrecito(sonriendo)

gray:pobreito,¿quieres que lo golpee?

erza:claro que no¡,¿estas loco?

gray:esta bien,esta no te quejes despues

erza:natsu tienes que ver al bebe

natsu:no necesito ver al bebe,sabiendo de que es-

todos:mira bien al bebe tonto¡

natsu:esta bien,esta bien,pero no se enojen

 **natsu miro bien al bebe,desenrollando al bebe poco a poco y por fin se dio cuenta**

natsu:¡no puede ser¡,no tiene-

todo:callate¡

natsu:no puede seeeeeeeeer¡(deprimido)

erza:(en su mente)yo ya lo sabia

natsu:yo queria un baron(puchero)

erza:no te preoupes,al menos salio bien la bebe

natsu:si,tienes razon,ahora podre dormir mas ahora

erza:¡nada de eso¡,¡ahora tendremos que cuidarla mas que nada¡

natsu:(mirando hacia abajo)melda

wendy:¿ya pensaron en un nombre para la bebe?

erza:se llamara ELIZABETH,ELIZABETH DRAGNEEL SARLET

natsu:es un bonito nombre(animado)

erza:verdad?(sonriendo)

makarov:dejennme ver al bebe¡(tratando de ver al bebe)

erza:claro,mire

makarov:guau,se parece a ti de chiquita,pero chibi,¿como se llama?

erza:elizabeth

makarov:es un buen nombre(sastisfeho),debemos agradecer a porlyusica por lo que hizo

gray:no esta

happy:tiene razon,no esta,fui a ver afuera y no hay nadie

lily:parece que se fue

charle:asi parece

makarov:creo que deberia dejar de hacer eso,pero bueno que se le puede hacer(con los brazos crucados)

erza:natsu¡

natsu:¿que pasa?

erza:no podras salir de casa¡

natsu:¿¡por que?¡

erza:porque tenemos que cuidar al bebe,asi que no saldras a misiones,ya no iras con happy y no iras a ningun citio

happy:no,natsu(llorando),no dejare que te lleves a natsu

erza:lo siento happy,pero lo neesito,no podre acerlo sola

natsu:ya se¡,que tal si vienes con nosotros ahora?

happy:¿de verdad?¡,¿¡puedo erza?¡

erza:(hablandole al oido)pero,no que vivias con wendy para estas mas tiempo con charle

happy:bueno si,pero a los amigos no se los abandonan

erza:pues si tu lo esta decidido,viviras con nosotros

happy:¡si¡,ya lo ves,no puedes separarme de natsu,jajaj(risa de victoria)

erza:eso lo veremos despues jejeje

natsu:entonces esta decidido.¡ya somos 4¡

todos:siiiiiiii

lucy:oye erza,perdoname por aberte molestado,no era mi intencio

erza:descuida,solo fue porque estaba infladita,pero ahora ya estoy bien,no es genial?(sonriendo)

lucy:si(tambien sonriendo)

makarov:¡hagamos una fiesta por el nuevo integrante¡

todos:siiiiiiiiiiiiiii¡

 _ **y asi fue el inicio del nuevo integrante,elizabeth dragnnel scarlet.¿ahora que cosas vendran ahora para esta niñita ahora?tal ves lo veamos(tal ves).en el siguiente capitulo(tal ves)**_


	22. elizabeth dragneel scarlet

**ya han pasado 4 años despues de lo sucedido,ahora nuestros heroes natsu,erza,happy y elizabeth comparten una sola casa como famiia**

erza:¡vengan a comer¡

nastu:vamos a comer¡

happy:aye sir¡

elizabeth:siiiiiiii

 **asi es,elizabeth dragneel scarlet,hija del gran natsu dragneel y erza casi igual como su madre erza,(solo que un poquito chibi)happy lo acompañan a natsu y alas dos para estar con su mejor y los demas van ala casa para ir a comer**

erza:oye elizabeth,¿que hiciste el dia de hoy?

elizabeth:hoy dia atrape un bandido que asaltaba a una señora(sonriendo)

happy:yo la ayude

erza:eso es genial y tu natsu?

natsu:pues...nada

erza:¿como...?no hicistes nada todo el dia?¡

natsu:no es mi culpa,no tengo ganas de hacer nada

elizabeth:(en su mente)que flojo es papa

erza:a partir de mañana iras a hacer misiones.¿ok?

natsu:¡¿porque?¡

erza:necesitamos dinero y por que estamos criando una niña

elizabeth:que bobo

natsu:genial,hasta mi hija me insulta(puchero)

happy:tranquilo natsu,mejor come para que mañana estes con energia

natsu:sii(animado)

 **al dia siguiente,natsu fue a las misiones con natsu para conseguir algo de dinero para el bebe**

natsu:me tengo que ir erza,te vere luego

erza:esta bien,pero ve con cuidado,de acuerdo?¡

natsu:claro

 **ambos se miraron mutuamente y despues se besaron pacionadamente hasta que alguien los interrunpen**

elizabeth:ha-ham,papa no tenias algo que hacer

erza:¡elizabeth¡

elizabeth:¿¡que¡?,el ya tiene que irze verdad ¿papa?

natsu:descuida ya me voy,cuidate elizabeth,no hagas enojar a tu madre,ok?

elizabeth:ok,pero vete rapido

natsu:esta bien,pero no enojes(sonriendo),chau a las dos,vamos happy

happy:aye sir

 **luego de que natsu y happy fueron al gremio y fueron a realizar misiones,pero erza fue a hablar seriea mente con elizabeth por su conportamiento en su cuarto**

*en el cuarto de elizabeth*

toc toc toc

*abriendo la puerta*

elizabeth:mama,que haces aca

erza:vengo a hablar contigo seriamente contigo

elizabeth:de que quieres hablar mama?

erza:es sobre tu padre,¿porque actuas asi con el?

elizabeth:es que el es un...

erza:es un...que?

eizabeth:mmmm...¡mi padre es un tonto¡

erza:un tonto,¿porque dices eso?

elizabeth:es que no lo puedo entender,¿porque te casaste con el?

erza:...

elizabeth:ustedes dos son muy diferentes,tu eres linda y madura,mientras que mi padre es un tonto e inmaduro

erza:hija,yo antes era como tu,yo no conocia muy bien a tu padre,cuando lo conoci era muy torpe,pero era muy lindo,pero con el pazo del tiempo me demostro sus verdaderos sentimientos

elizabeth:pero eso que tiene que ver?

erza:que tarde o temprano lo veraz con una gran madurez(sonriendo)

elizabeth:espero que tengas razon mama

erza:tu padre puede parecer tonto,pero es muy listo cuando se trata de proteger a sus amigos y su famiia

elizabeth:ya veo(con los brazos cruzados)

erza:ji ji ji(tapando sus sonrisas)

elizabeth:que pasa mama?,¿de que te ries?

erza:eso me hizo recordar cuando vistes por primera ves a happy

elizabeth:que?

*FLASHBACK*

nerza:vamos,vamos da tus primeras palabras elizabeth

elizabeth:pa...

natsu:aja sabia que sus primeras palabras eran papa

erza:no estes tan seguro,de seguro dira otra cosa mientras intenta dar sus primeros pasos

elizabeth:pa...ma.¡pama¡

nerza:pa...ma?

erza:ja,sabia que diria otra cosa

natsu:jum(puchero)

happy:mira natsu esta tratado de decir algo¡

elizabeth:haaaaaaaa,¡UN GATO QUE HABLA¡

nerza:¡que¡

happy:¿porque todos se asustan por un gato que habla?(deprimido9

natsu:un momento,ya puedes hablar

erza:no solo sable hablar,ya sabe lo que es un gato(impresionada)es una niña superdotada

natsu:eso lo heredo de mi(sonriendo)

happy:ni tu te la crees natsu

erza:(en su mente)esta niña puede ser muy poderosa

* **FIN DEL FLASHBACK***

elizabeth:yo no recuerdo eso

erza:pues yo si

elizabeth:y eso que tiene que ver con lo que paso ahora?

erza:no se,pero parece casi igual,no crees?

elizabeth:si tu lo dices(sastisfecha)

erza:bueno ya se esta poniendo de noche,¿quieres dormir conmigo?

elizabeth:que,¿porque?

erza:esque sin natsu,me siento muy sola,¿no quieres dormir con tu madre?

elizabeth:bueno ya que,parece que mi papa te hace mucha falta

erza:(sonriendo)

 **elizabeth estaba entendiendo el corazon de su papa,pero con la ayuda de su mama lo entendio muy rapido.**

 **¿como sera ahora elizabeth ahora que entendio un poco la actitud de natsu?lo veremos en el siguiente capitulo**

muchas gracias por las sugerencias de tres personas que me apoyaron para seguir esta historia y talves dure mas este historia y tambien hare otras historias asi que nada muchas gracias,buenas noches :3


	23. ¡¡a la escuela¡¡

**natsu habia volvido de sus misiones con happy y trajo mucho dinero pare que erza mantenga a su hija**

erza:natsu,volviste(sonriendo)

natsu:hola,como esta nuestra hija

elizabeth:aqui estoy papa(abazando a su padre)

natsu:vaya,nuestra hija esta muy animada

erza:asi parece ¿verdad?

natsu:erza,necesito hablar contigo un momento,¿puedo?

erza:si,claro

natsu:elizabeth,ve a jugar con happy por un momento,¿ok?

elizabet:esta bien papa(sonriendo)

elizabeth fue a jugar con happy,mientras natsu y erzza fueron al segundo piso a hablar

natsu:elizabeth cambio un poco no crees?(sonriendo)

erza:no se,pero ahora es mas tierna

natsu:ya veo,por cierto,cuando termine unas misiones fui al gremio.¿ y adivina que?¡

erza:que cosa?

natsu:¡todos ya tienen sus hijos¡

erza:¡quee¡(sorprendida)

natsu:esos copiones,ya tiene sus hijos y gray tambien,que rabia

erza:¡entonces vamos a ver como son¡

natsu:¡estonces vamos¡

erza:ire a cambiarme e iremos,¿ok?

luego de que erza se cambiara fue con natsu y elizabeth y al gremio y no puedo creer lo que vieron,vieron 4 crias desconocidos

erza:¡no puede ser,¿quien es esta niña?

juvia:es mi hija(sonriendo)

erza:es identica a ti pero tiene un poco de apariencia a grey(sorpendida)

juvia:juvia-sama esta feliz por tener un bebe con gray-sama

natsu:¡son unos copiones,nosotros fuimos los primeros¡

gray:que no te dijo erza?,sobre lo que paso

erza:lo siento,se me olvido,estuve tan ocupada con mi hija,que se me olvido,ejeje

natsu:¿cuantos años tiene la niña?

gray:tiene 3 años

natsu:ya veo,y como se llama?¡

juvia:se llama miu,miu fullbuster loxar¡

erza:wow,mira elizabeth,tienes una amiga nueva

elizabeth:pues esta muy chiquita

miu:esta niña ¡no-me-ca-e¡

elizabeth:¡¿que dijistes niña?¡

gray:guau,parece que nuestras hijas heredaron nuestas actitudes,¿verdad natsu?

natsu:pareece que si,pica hielos

gray:¡¿que dijistes hombre antorcha?¡

erza y juvia:¡callense ustedes dos¡

erza:¡por sus culpas nuestros hijos se odian¡

juvia:juvia-sama esta muy triste por la mala amistad que tendran ahora

natsu:mira erza,¡hay otros 3 niños alla donde el maestro¡

erza:¡no cambies de tema¡

natsu:¡vamos gray¡

gray:¡si,vamos¡

natsu y gray fueron donde el maestro para ver quien eran esos 3 niños que lo rodeaban al maestro

natsu:¡maestro,¡maestro¡,¿quienes son estos bebe?

makarov:ha hola natsu,tanto tiempo sin este niño es sasuke strauss,hijo de elfman y evergreen¡

natsu y gray:¡QUEEEE¡

makarov:asi es,tanto tiempo que te has ido y tu tambien gray,no pense que habria nuevos integrantes

natsu:tiene razon

gray:no pense que elfman tendria un hijo con evergreen

makarov:yo tampoco,pero amor es amor,que se le va aser

natsu:¿¡y donde estan los padres¡?

makarov:fueron de misiones

gray:y quien es esta niña que esta en el otro lado?

makarov:ella es tora,tora dreyar strauss,¡mi nieta¡

natsu y gray:¡quee¡,¡su nieta¡

makarov:claro pe(sonriendo)

natsu:wow,pues parece que no fuiel unico que soporto lo peor verdad?

gray:no eres el unico men

makarov:pues ocurrio muchas cosas desde que se fueron todos jeje

mirayane:¡hola maestro¡

Natsu:¡mirayane¡

gray:hola mirayane

mirayane:hola chicos,¿como esta mi hija?

makarov:esta bien,no le paso nada

natsu:un momento...si ella es la madre...entonces el padre es...(alterado)

laxus:HOLA NATSU(detras de el)

natsu:¡LAXUS¡(con las manos arriba)

gray:¡no puede ser¡

laxus:que pasa natsu,grey?

natsu y gray:no,nada,estamos bien

laxus:como esta la bebe?

makarov:no te preocupes,esta bien

laxus:¿que tal mi hija natsu,es muy linda verdad?

natsu:pues si,pero tiene el pelo de mirayane

laxus:si,pero yo queria un hombresito

natsu:si...,pero que se puede hacer?

gray:yo no,juvia queria una niña.

natsu:callate

mirayane:vaya,parece que ya vistes a nuestra hija natsu(sonriendo)

natsu:si es muy linda(sonriendo)

Elizabeth: ha-ham (tociendo)

natsu:laxus, te presento a elizabeth

mirayane:yo ya la vi,pero laxus no(sonriendo)

Laxus ... (sorpendido)

natsu:¿que pasa laxus,te deje con la boca abierta?

elizabeth:hola señor laxus

laxus:(en su mente)es igual a erza,pero tiene modales,¿podra ser la hija de natsu?

laxus:es tu hija natsu(intrigado)

natsu:si,¿porque?

laxus:(rascandose la cabeza)bueno yo me imaginaba a un niño introvertido y loco

elizabeth:¿que trata de decir señor?

natsu;(murmurando al oido de laxus)salio como erza,todavia no muestra mis cualidades

laxus:ya veo

Elizabeth: ...

tora:hola niña

elizabeth:hola,eres muy pequeña

tora:tu tambien

elizabeth:yo?,no,soy mayor que tu

tora:pero eres mayor por un año

elizabeth:un numero puede cambiar muchas cosas

tora: oooo ...

Elfman: ¡NATSU¡

natsu:elfman,¿como estas amigo?

gray:hola¡

evergreen:hola chicos

natsu y gray:hola,evergreen(saludando)

evergreen:¿donde esta el bebe?

makarov:aqui esta,sano y salvo

sasuke:aca estoy mama(saludando)

evergreen:como esta mi hijo sasuke?

elfma:¡como todo un hombre¡

natsu:vaya,que afortunado,¿verdad laxus?

laxus:no todos tenemos la misma suerte(con los brazos cruzados)

elizabeth y tara:ha-ham(tociendo)

natsu:pero mi hija es muy linda(acariciando su cara con la cara de elizabeth)

laxus:pero tengo a una linda niña ¿verdad tora?(abrazando a su hija)

erza:hola mira`,¿como estas?

mirayane:estoy bien erza,¿como tas` con natsu?

erza:no me quejo(sonriendo),tu como estas con laxus?

mirayane:pues...tampoco no me quejo

erza:ya veo

evergreen:vaya vaya(sarcasmo),como estas erza?,pareces que estas gorda

erza:la unica gorda eres tu evergreen

mirayane:chicas ya calmense

evergreen:mirayane,¿como estas?

mirayane:yo bien,y tu?

evergreen:pues bien,creo

erza:¿porque?,por lo gorda que estabas?

evergreen:yo no diria lo mismo,por como te dejo natsu

erza:¿que tratas de decir evergreen?,recuerda que a ti tambien te dejo asi elfman

evergreen:si,pero tu fuistes la primera ballena que estuvo con la cria(con un tono burlon)

erza:si no estuviera nuestros hijos con nosotros te mataria

sasuke:hola elizabeth,¿como estas?

elizabeth:bien,no me quejo

sasuke:ya veo,¿porque nuestros padres se odian tanto?

elizabeth:no se odian,tan solo juegan,tu sabes...

sasuke:creo que si,bueno ya somos 4 niños

elizabeth:tienes razon,parece mucho

tora:¿como que 5?,aca somo 4

elizabeth:no seas tonta,yo estoy hablando de asuka,¡la herman mayor¡

asuka:ha ella,pues ¿donde esta ella?

elizabeth:fue donde sus padres a una mision

miu:pues se demoran mucho en venir

elizabeth:¿y tu que haces aca?

miu:que,¿no puedo estar con ustedes?

eizabeth:no,te odio

miu:¡no¡,yo te odio mas

elizabeth:¿asi,que vas a hacer?

miu:pues no puedo usar magia,por ahora

sasuke:es cierto,¿alguien de aqui tiene magia?

tora:no,aun no lo puedo usar

elizabeth:yo solo puedo sacar la magia de reequipacion

tora:¿¡en cerio ?¡(sorpendida)

sasuke: super

miu:si,pero no puede sacar el fuego de su papi

elizabeth:pues almenos soy mejor que tu¡

miu:sacare la magia de agua o ice make para darte tu paliza

elizabeth:¡quiero verlo¡

erza:¡ya deja de pelar elizabeth¡

Elizabeth: ¡mama¡

miu:¡señora erza¡

tora:señora erza,¿es cierto que elizabeth tiene la magia de reequipacion?

erza:no,aun no puede,¿porque?

miu:ja-ja,lo sabia(con un tono burlon)

elizabeth:tarde o temprano lo hare y te hare sufrir miu(señalando a miu)

tora:ya basta,ya no peleen

sasuke:se ven muy locas cuando peleean

elizabeth y miu:¡callate¡

sasuke:bueno pero no se enojen

 **todos los chicos estuvieron hablando,hasta que algunas personas estuvieron en las puertas del gremio**

bisca:¡holas chicos¡

todos:¡hola¡

asuka:¡hola elizabeth¡

elizabeth:hola asuka,como te fue en la mision

asuka:pues estuvo dificil,pero como soy una francotiradora fue muy facil¡

elizabeth:ya veo

miu:hola

tora:hola

sasuke:que hermosa

miu:¿que?

sasuke:nada,no dije nada,olvidalo

todos los niños la veian como la hermana mayor,era muy buena y respetada

bisca:hola erza,como estas?

erza:tecnicamente mejor de lo que estaba

bisca:que linda

alzack:¡hola chicos¡

todos los chicos:hola alzack

gray:como te fue en la mision?

alzack:muy bien,nuesta hija nos ayudo mucho

natsu:que bien,almenos tu hija puede ir contigo a una mision(con los brazos cruzados)

alzack:huh?,¿porque?

laxus:no podemos ir con nuestros hijos a hacer trabajos,por que que tienen que ser mayores de edad.

alzack:mmmm...

natsu:y tampoco no podemos llevar,por que las madres no quieren,ya que podrian salir lastimada y todo eso

gray:no pueden ir tampoco por que no tiene magia,tonto

natsu:asi?

laxus:aun no lo despiertan esa magia oculta

 **mientras que natsu y los demas estavan hablando entre todos,el maestro estuvo pensando en voz baja**

makarov:esos niños podran ser los magos mas fuertes,pero no pueden sacar su magia,...que puedo hacer

makarov:¡lo tengo¡

todos los chicos:¡que pasa¡?

makarov:¡vamos a poner un colegio para magos¡

natsu:¿que es un colegio?(confundido)

gray:si que eres tonto,un colegio es...,un colegio es...¿que es un colegio maestro?

miu:(en voz baja)¿como el puede ser mi padre?

elizabeth:¿porque a mi me pasa esto?

mirayane:un colegio es un lugar donde los niños podran fortalezer sus mentes y sus cuerpos

makarov:estas en lo correcto,yo podria ser el director,porlyusica podra ser la maestra del colegio y mirayane podra ser la ayudante del director

mirayane:me parece bien

natsu:bueno,si eso hara mejor a elizabeth,pues seria un mal padre si no la llevara alli(mirando a elizabeth)

elizabeth:(en su mente)wow,el dijo eso?

gray:pues ¿porque no?,metamosla alli

laxus:entonces esta decidido

erza:no pense que natsu tomaria esa decision(sonrojada)

juvia:gray-sama se preocupa por su hija

mirayane:ese es laxus que conozco

bisca:¿quieres entrar alli asuka?

asuka:pues si me aran mas fuerte alli,entonces ire(sonriendo)

makarov:no solo les enseñaremos,si no que hare que sus magias salgan de ustedes,haciendolos los mas fuertes del gremio,estara abierta en el siguiente año,por que tendremos que construirla primero

erza:pues ya que,todo sea por la educacion de mi hija

bisca:no hay quejas,entonces me parece bien

sasuke:yo no quiero ir

evergreen:¡tu iras y punto¡

sasuke:¡pero ma-

elfman:tienes que ser hombre sasuke(serio)

sasuke:bueno,esta bien papa,pues no creo que sea algo malo

natsu:entonces esta decidido.¡nuestros hijos iran a la escuela¡

todos:siiii

 **todos se preparan para la nueva escuela donde entrenaran para ser los futuros magos de fairy tail¿pero que pasara durante la espera de la construccion del colegio?,en el siguiente capitulo :3**


	24. FELIZ NAVIDAD

**antes de que acabe el año era el 23 de diciembre y todos en el gremio adornaba las paredes del gremio con adornos de navidad,natsu adornaba la casa mientras que erza y elizabeth hacían galletas de jengibre,cada familia adornaba sus hogares,era la epoca mas hermosa del año,(claro ademas de halloween)pero esta navidad,ya que ahora la familia crecia con los niños de las familias**

 _*en la casa de juvia*_

juvia:grey-sama,¿podrías decorar el techo?,estoy cocinando

gray:claro,iré enseguida ayúdame a decorar el techo

miu:ok

 _*en el techo de la casa de juvia*_

gray:miu,ayúdame a colocar los renos

miu:¿no crees que es un poco grande?

gray:¿tu crees?

miu:me refiero a que si te descuidas,te caerás

gray:por favor(sarcasmo)el suelo esta cubierto de nieve,asi que la caída no dolerá...creo

miu:...

gray:¡listo¡,entremos adentro,hace un poco de frió

miu:pero no se supone que tienes magia de hielo

gray:si,¿porque?

miu:bueno eso te hace inmune al frio

gray:pues si,pero...

miu:...olvídalo,entremos por favor papa

gray:ok

*en la casa de evergreen*

sasuke:madre,hay algo que pueda ayudarte

evergreen:puedes ayudar a tu papa a decorar al abol de navidad(sonriendo)

sasuke:esta bien

sasuke:papa,¿puedo ayudarte a decorar el arbol?

elfman:claro,sasuke puedes poner la estrella en el arbol

sasuke:esta -haaa(saltando)no alcanzo poner la estrella

elfman:dejame ayudarte hijo

elfman cargo a sasuke para que puedo alcanzar a poner la estrella en el arbol

sasuke:mira papa,lo alcanze,llegue a poner la estrella en el arbol(sonriendo)

elfman:¡eso es de hombre¡

sasuke:jajaja

elfman:jajaja

mientras que elfman y sasuke reian,evergreen los veia sin que ellos se dieran cueta

evergreen:(en su mente)se ven muy lindo los dos

 _*en la casa de mirayane*_

tora: papa,¿donde esta mama?

laxus:ella esta ayudando en el gremio

tora:tia lissana ,¿podemos decorar la casa juntas?

lissana:claro(sonriendo)

*en el gremio*

makarov:mirayane pon los regalos en la cocina

mirayane:¿y porque en la cocina?

makarov:por que nadie ira a la cocina

macao:¿y esos regalos seran para nosotros?

makarov:tal ves si,tal vez no

makarov:(en su mente)solo necesitare a alguien que reparta estos regalos a todos los del gremio

miryane:bueno ya termine,ahora ¿puedo ir a mikasa a estar con mi familia?

makarov:claro

*mientras en otro universo*

mikasa:¿creo que alguien esta mencionando?

eren:en serio,tenemos que cambiarte el nombre

pero volviendo en nuestro universo llego el momento que todos estarian esperando,asi es

*en la casa de erza*

natsu:olle erza viste mi traje de papa noel

erza:no se,¿porque?

natsu:lo necesito para la noche

erza:ya veo,de seguro trataras de impresionarme en la noche,¿verdad?

natsu:¡¿que?¡,no,quiero ser el papa noel de este año

erza : entonces seria una lastima si quisiera ser la mama nuela

natsu:lo siento,no puede haber una mama noela sin un papa noel

erza: eso ya lo veremos

elizabeth:¿que pasa mama,papa?

natsu:nada,tu mama esta molestado un poco

erza:¿molestando?¡

elizabeth:saben,este año sera la mejor navidad,creo yo

natsu:yo tambien lo creo

erza:(en su mente)ojala supiera lo que tengo para natsu en noche buena

elizabeth:¿se dieron cueta que nuestra casa es la unica que no esta adornada?

natsu:no te preocupes,erza adornara todo mientras que yo ire al gremio a trabajar

erza:¿¡que¡?,que estas dici-

natsu:chau cuidense las dos,chau(corriendo)

erza:vuelve natsu,¡regresa¡

elizabeth:que padre mas tonto

erza:no dejare que se salga con la suya,¡elizabeth cuida la casa mientras que no estamos¡

elizabeth:¡pero mama¡

erza:solo hasta noche buena,por ahora adorna la casa,por favor,te vere despues(cerrando la puerta)

elizabeth:y yo que te creia `la madura de la casa`

bueno,natsu y erza fueron al gremio a presentar sus puestos como papa noel y mama noela,una niña peli azul y negro caminado por la calle y encuentra a elizabeth decorando las casas

miu:¿que pasa elizabeth?,¿te dejaron aser la todo en la caza?

elizabeth:¡callate¡,estoy ocupada

miu:no piensas celebrar la noche buena con tu familia?

elizabeth:¡por supuesto que si¡

miu:¿y donde estan ellos?

elizabeth:¡que te importa¡

miu:uii,que caracter,por cierto,¿donde esta el gatito azul?

elizabeth:esta en la casa de la señorita wendy,con la gatita blanca llamada charles

miu:ya veo,bueno ya esta haciendo mucho frio,me voy a mi casa,chau,buena suerte cuidando la casa

elizabeth:callate y vete

miu:ok ok,pero no te enojes

elizabeth:hay gente que odio en el mundo. y despues esta ella

*mientras en el gremio*

natsu:maestro,maestro,¿donde esta?

makarov:aqui estoy natsu(mirando hacia arriba)

natsu:perdon,no lo vi

makarov:descuida,me lo an dicho todos

natsu:vine por el puesto de papa noel

makarov:sabes que tienes que ir a la plaza a repartir regalo a todos los niños ¿verdad?

natsu:si¡(sonriendo)

erza:momento¡

makarov:¡erza¡?

natsu:¿que haces aqui?

erza:yo deberia preguntarte lo mismo natsu

natsu:yo vine primero,erza

erza:pues yo tambien quiero ese trabajo

natsu:pero yo...

makarov:¿y si ambos hacen el trabajo?

nerza:¿se puede?

makarov:ambos pueden ser,pero erza,tu nesecitaras un traje,no puedes estar asi con tu armadura

erza:no se preocupe maestro,con mi magia de reequipacion puedo hacerlo

makarov:entonces el trabajo es suyo

nerza:¡bien¡

*10:45 pm*

elizabeth:maldicion,¡tengo hambre¡,no puedo creer que eso dos me dejaron aqui sola,especialmente mi madre,no se tiene tanto entusiasmo por estar con papa

*toc,toc,toc*

asuka:elizabeth¡,soy yo asuka

elizabeth: asuka,hola,¿que pasa?

asuka:¿quieres ir al gremio?

elizabeth:¿al gremio?

asuka:claro,vamos

elizabeth:quisiera ir,pero...

asuka: habra comida

elizabeth:vamos entonces,quiero decirles unas cosas a mis padres

asuka: vamos,todos estan allá,solo faltamos nosotras

elizabeth:ok,vamos.

elizabeth y asuka fueron al gremio donde todos los del gremio se reunia para celebrar la noche buena,estaba gray,juvia,wendy,happy y todos los del gremio,cantando,mientras que natsu y erza estaban divirtiendose

natsu:¡feliz navidad¡

erza:tonto,aun no es navidad

natsu:pero falta algunos minutos para que empiece la navidad

sea

natsu:esto no acaba,tenemos que volver rapido a la caza para traer a elizabeth a la gran fiesta que tenemos aqui

erza:tienes razon,pero ahora estamos un poco ocupados

natsu:mejor le decimos a grey que la traiga aqui

grey:y porque yo?¡

elizabeth:¡no hay necesidad de hacer eso¡(con los brazos cruzados)

nerza:¡elizabeth¡

asuka:señor natsu,señora erza.¡lo que han echo esta muy mal¡,dejar a su hija en su casa en noche buena

natsu:fue culpa de erza¡

erza:¡¿mi culpa?¡

natsu:si te hubieras quedado no estaria enojada con nosostros¡

erza:¡tu tienes la culpa por-

elizabeth:¡ya basta¡

nerza:¿huh?

elizabeth:ambos tienen la culpa,(señalado a natsu)tu por estar obsesionado por ser el santa claus de este año,(señalando a erza)y tu por ser mama noela,me dejastes sola en la casa(con una lagrima)

erza:no elizabeth,dejame explicarte

elizabeth:no quiero nada,diviertanse con su estupida fiesta de año nuevo¡

erza:¡elizabeth¡

elizabeth:¡callate¡,me voy de aqui

natsu:elizabeth,espera

elizabeth:que quieres?

natsu:¿acaso creeias que te hemos olvidado de ti? :3

elizabeth:¿que?,¿que no es obio?

natsu:¿quieres un regalo?

elizabeth:un regalo no me ba ha cambiar de opinion(puchero)

natsu:no es cualquier regalo,es uno especial para la niña mas linda que conozco(sonriendo)

erza:pense que yo era tu niña mas linda que vistes(deprimida)

natsu:dije niña,no mujer

erza:aya,jejeje

natsu:claro que ahora no lo tengo,pero cuando lleguemos a casa te lo daré(sonriendo)

elizabeth:bueno...por esta ves te creere,pero mas vale que sea un regalo estupendo

natsu:no te preocupes,pero te pido un favor,¿te podrias quedar en la gran fiesta de noche buena?

elizabeth:pues...

sasuke:vamos elizabeth,esto es divertido

mira:vamos elizabeth,diviertete

miu:mejor quedate,esta noche es donde todos se unen en familia,boba

elizabeth:chicos.

asuka:vamos a divertirnos

elizabeth:esta bien(sonriendo),solo porque es navidad

natsu:es cierto,ya son caasi las 12:00pm

erza: ¡FIESTA HASTA QUE EL SOL SALGA¡

gremio:SIIIIIII

natsu:doce en punto.¡FELIZ NAVIDAD¡

todos:¡FELIZ NAVIDAD¡

LA NAVIDAD INVADIÓ EL GREMIO,REGALOS SALIERON DE TODOS LOS LADOS,TODOS SE DIVERTIAN LOS TARROS SALPICABAN GOTAS DE CERVEZA,CANTANDO Y JUGANDO HASTA EL FIN...HASTA QUE...

3:39 PM.

natsu:ya me voy a mi casa

gray:si yo tambien me voy,ya es un poco tarde

elfman:ir temprano a la casa despues de una fiesta ES DE HOMBRES¡

erza:ya me quiero ir a la cama

makarov:secarre el gremio por una semana,para que vean como sera eso del colegio

todos:ok

natsu:volvemos a la caza erza,elizabeth ya se durmio,vamonos

erza:ok

nerza:chau a todos

gremio:hasta luego

*4:00pm*

natsu:elizabeth,elizabeth,despierta (sonriendo)

*(Fairy Tail Sad Theme Song)*

elizabeth:que pasa,donde estamos?

natsu:estamos en casa,te dormiste muy rapido

eliabeth:entonces me voy a la cama estoy cansada

natsu:espera no quieres el regalo que te dije?

elizabet:es cierto,¿que es?

natsu:es un regalo que me dio un ser amado

elizabeth:...

natsu:sigueme

elizabeth: claro

 **natsu guiaba a elizabet al zotano,en el cual una caja cerrada y vieja se encontraba en el fondo**

eliabeth:¿que hay en esa caja?

natsu:esto es mi razón para seguir luchando

 **natsu habria la caja,se pudo sentir una gran brisa saliendo de la caja**

natsu:esto es mi bufanda

elizabeth:¿porque me das algo asi?

natsu:por que esta bufanda lo usaba siempre,nunca me lo quitaba,cuando me case con tu madre,asumi mi responsabilidad de cuidarte, y tal vez dejar las peleas

elizabet:(en su mente y puchero)vaya reponsabilidad...

natsu:pero si no quieres,entonces esta bien...

elizabeth:...¡LO TOMARE¡...(bajando la mirada)

natsu:elizabeth

tu quieres que lo acepte esta bien...pero no pidas llorando cuando me lo pidas de recuerdo

natsu:...ok

elizabeth:(en su mente)yo quería caramelos,pero bueno un regalo es un regalo

 **ambos estuvieron felices por lo sucedido,ambas tuvieron la felicidad que tenias como padre e hija,por otro lado erza los escuchaba en la puerta del zotano**

erza:...,me pregunto si esto estara bien?

 _HOLA COMO ESTAN,YO BIEN,VAMO A ACLARAR ALGO,HACE MUCHO TIEMPO QUE NO HAGO ESTO,ESTO LO DEJE A FINALES DEL 2015,LA MAYORIA DE LOS PERSONAJES DE FT ME OLVIDE,YA QUE NO VEO EL FT DEL 2016 YA QUE EL FANSERVICE LO REGO MUCHO,SOLO LLEGUE A LA SAGA DE LOS JUEGOS MAGICOS,ESPERO QUE ENTIENDAN POR FAVOR UNA COSA MAS_

 ** _ESTARE DE NUEVO HACIENDO DE NUEVO,ASI ES VOLVI CON MUCHA ARTILLERIA,BORRE LOS DOS ANTERIORES FANFLIC QUE NO TENIAN NADA QUE VER CON ESTA BONITA HISTORIA,SI ALGUIEN ME CONTARA LA HISTORIA DE MI FANCLIC SE LO AGRADECERE,_**

 ** _YA QUE ME DA MUCHA PAJA LEER MI PROPIA CREACION JAJAJAJA,SIN NADA MAS QUE DECIR CADA FANFLIC SUBIRE UN DOMIGO_**

 ** _A ECEPCION DE ESTE YA QUE ESTE ES MI COMIENZO(OTRA VEZ),ASI QUE NO QUIERO BULLING POR FAVOR Y PEOR SOBRE LOS ERRORES HORTOGRAFICOS YA QUE DETRAS DE LA COMPU SE ESCRIBIR CORRECTAMENTE_**


	25. esto es un problema

**Al día despertó primero antes que natsu. fue a la habitación de elizabeth. la observo fijamente y pensó en tan solo una cosa...**

natsu:¿donde estas erza?(mirando ambos lados)

erza: aquí estoy natsu.(estando en la puerta)

natsu:¿donde estabas,pensé que no habías dormido(viendo a erza toda feliz)

erza: iré directamente al grano(agarrando la mano de natsu)

natsu:¿que pasa?.¿te veo muy feliz?.

erza: se que te alegraras al escuchar se

.dime(mirando seriamente a erza)

erza: aquí voy...QUIERO OTRO BEBE(mirando fijamente a natsu)

natsu:...,¿khe?( pálido y con un fondo negro)

erza: que quiero otro hijo(repitiendo lo que le dijo)

natsu:...pues...no se como decírtelo. pero me puse muy feliz por tener a ahora no pense en tener a otro(rascándose la cabeza)

erza:se que te hace repentino lo que se que te hara feliz si logramos tenerlo

natsu: no lo se...tendría que realizar el doble de un poco agotador.(y repetir otra ves los meses de embarazo)

erza:no te

 **erza se acerco a natsu muy acerco y lo beso de una manera se dejo guiar por fue quien gano la cambio natsu sabia que volvería en esos días donde los meses de embarazo seria un problema,pero si su mujer quería eso,no tuvo mas elección que aserlo**

 _ **SEGURO SEPREGUNTAN EL POR QUE ES TAN CONTO ESTE POR QUE ESTE FANFIC NO ME CONSENTRO MUY BIEN,YA QUE ME ESTO INTERESANDO MAS EN EL NUEVOFANFIC DE `EL AMOR LO PUEDE TODO`,,ya que habeses es aburrido hacer esto,tambien pierdo gente que vio esta QUE ESTOY PONIENDO ESTE CAPITULO PARA NO que POR AHORA me ocupare en hacer el hielo lo puede que ese fanfic recien lo estoy haciendo.y este pues tiene como que el otro tiene este fancic hasta que llegue al cap 10 como minimo para comenzar LA HISTORIA DE UNA HADA Y UN DRAGON**_

 _ **y NADA MAS LUEGO.**_


	26. se acerca el nuevo integrante

bienvenidos de nuevo en donde natsu pasara (ora ves),ahora para natsu se volverá algo un poco fácil para el,ya que en la primera ves no fue tan fácil,comenzamos.

*desde cero*

natsu:muy bien,empecemos con esto de los meses,otra ves.

erza:se que no te arrepentirás natsu,veras que los dos se cuidaran los 2.

natsu:esta ves sera un poco facil verdad?

erza:te prometo que lo sera,solo se paciente porfavor.-agarrandole la mano.

-1er mes de embarazo-

erza:estoy sintiendo como nauseas,natsu.-tocando su estomago

natsu:es porque esta viniendo alguien en camino

erza:esta comenzando,¿no te sientes feliz,natsu?

natsu:si,estoy muy feliz que volvamos a estas etapas

-2do mes de embarazo-

erza:natsu,hoy me siente algo raro en mis pechos

natsu:...eso creo que no se debe decir tan a la ligera,no lo crees.-natsu estubo cubriendose la cara sonrojada

erza:si eres tu no habra poblemas,porque yo te amo mucho natsu.

natsu:gracias por confiar en mi,las razones del por que te esta pazando eso es,porque ya estas en el segundo mes,cuando tuvimos a elizabeth te paso ?

erza:si,pero cuando tube a elizabeth no era tan fuerte como lo es ahora.

natsu:no siempre tendras los mismos sintomas,aunque pueda ser cierto

erza:si tal ves tengas ...

-3er mes de embarazo-

erza:natsu,te puedo hacer una pregunta bien sincera posible?.-agarrandose las manos

natsu:esta bien :) ,preguntame lo que quieras

erza:¿me veo algo...goda cielito?

natsu:...(por todos los cielos TT_TT)

erza:pasa algo natsu?.erza tenia su espada en la espalda sin que natsu se diera cuenta

natsu:(todo acabara si meto la pata,este seria un momento para que me ayudara el maestro)

erza:¿y bien?

natsu:...*suspiro*(el mundo se salvara) yo te veo con un cuerpo muy hermosa.

erza:...pruebalo.

natsu:pues tienes una cintura muy llamativa,y el cuerpo sigue siendo como te conoci

erza:...

natsu:...

erza:te vas a morir.-sacando su espada

natsu:haaa¡

-4to mes de embarazo-

natsu:¿como te sientes ahora erza?

erza:pues en este mes me disminuyo los síntomas como de nausas,dolores de cabeza,etc

natsu:eso esta muy bien erza,es mas,te apetece para comer.

erza:estoy bien,no se me antoja nada

natsu:...no lo puedo creer¡,¿de verdad?

erza:si,estoy haciendo todo lo posible para que el bebe salga bien.

natsu:si,tienes razon,no pense que llegariamos tan lejos,me gusta todo lo que emos echo.

erza:te amo natsu,gracias.

natsu:yo también te amo

-5to mes de embarazo-

erza sobaba su panzita donde estaba su bebe,hasta que...

*golpecito*

erza:no puede ser :D,natsu,natsu,¡ven¡,rapido,rapido

natsu:¡¿que?¡,¿que paso?,¿Te duele algo?

erza:es el bebe,dio un golpecito

natsu:es encerio?:D eso es en realidad muy bueno

erza:ya esta muy cerca,ya no puedo esperarlo.

natsu:solo unos 3 meses y por fin lo tendremos

-6to mes de embarazo-

erza:mira,el bebe ya casi esta listo,note sientes feliz?

natsu:si,con el o ella seremos mas unidos que nunca

erza:ya quiero tenerlo en mis brazos

natsu:y yo ya quiero enseñar a pelear :D

erza:*golpe*,ni se te ocurra,tarado

natsu:perdon,perdon

-7mo mes de embarazo-

erza:se esta apareciendo las estrias?

natsu:bueno si,pero con el tiempo va a desaparecer,igual como antes

erza:el bebe esta saliendo sano

natsu:por fin ya esta a punto de aparecer

erza:si...ya pensaste en su nombre?

natsu:...no

erza:jajaja,ya sabia que se te iba a olvidar su nombre

natsu:bueno tal ves...estare pensando en algunos nombres

erza:crees que sera niña?

natsu:aun no pierdo la esperanza que sea hombre

erza:ja,esta ves sera mujer,sera la hermana menor

natsu:noo,sera ombre y le pondre un nombre que sea honor a la familia

erza:ya veremos jaja

natsu:jaja,ya se¡,lo llamare...

...continuara

y llegamos al 8vo mes de embazaron,ya se acerca el final de esto,(flojera),nos vemos después,perdón por los errores ortográfico,pero no tengo tiempo para hacer esto,se los agradezco a todos,gracias :)


End file.
